Chasing My Own Insanity
by MermaidPorcelain
Summary: He pulled me against his chest as his cold lips devour my own with a long-deep kiss. Letting my predator kiss me, was like chasing my own insanity…
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I found myself pressed against one of the bricked walls of the Volterra Castle, where I waited for death to vanish me away from this world. I felt two iron gripped hands encircled both of my arms holding me against the wall. _Ha_. As if I was strong enough to escape from my predator.

I looked into my predator's ruby colored eyes, as he looks into my brown ones. His body is pressed against mine; he was so close to me that his scent invaded my nostrils, that I felt dizzy and weak to my knees; because it was so intoxicating.

"You smell so good… strawberries and freesias." He said as he brought his nose and trailed it down, from my jaw line to the crook of my bare neck. "Umm… Thanks? I guess?" I tried to sound brave but my voice cracked in the end and it came out as a question.

I felt one of my predator's hands release one of my arms, and then his hand trailing down from my forearm to my spine leaving warm-burning trails, then his hand stopped to grip my waist. He pulled me against his chest as his cold lips devour my own with a long-deep kiss.

Letting my predator kiss me, was like _**chasing my own insanity…**_


	2. The Dhampir

**The Dhampir**

It was a rainy morning; the sky is covered with gray clouds, and rain drops pouring out of it, as if the sky is crying, because rain drops takes the same form; as tear drops—like when you cry over something that hurts you _the most_.

Just like when I was crying. When I found out the man I lived with isn't my real biological father, and that my own mother died giving birth to me, saving me instead of saving herself from death. But she chooses to make me live…

Charlie isn't my biological father as I told you; Renee cheated on Charlie with another man—well not exactly a man, more like a vampire. Yes, I'm a hybrid, half-vampire, and half-human. Or in other terms a Dhampir.

I blame myself for my own mother's death; I killed her, because I broke her from the inside and out, because instead of coming out of her womb like a normal human child would, I burst through and out her stomach, causing her insides to burst out of her, killing her instantly. I killed her like a demon child that I am.

I hated myself for killing my mother, and I never get myself to forget it, or even forgive myself for what I've done.

Charlie Swan is the men my mother married, loved, and cheated on. He is a good man, he took me in even though he knew I was different, inhuman and not his own flesh and blood. All that matters to him is that I was Renee's flesh and blood, and he treated me as his own daughter.

I closed the curtains of my bedroom window, as I finished looking outside and into the rainy weather. I slide off my purple colored bed sheet and comforter, and placed both of my feet on the wooden floors of my bedroom, and then walked into my closet to grab some toiletries and a towel. Then walked into my own bathroom; to take some warm-hot bath.

I only took a bath for 15 minutes, but the bathroom was already covered with warm fog, just like the mirror. So I used my hand to wipe the mirror clean and clear to take a look of myself.

I was beautiful, not to be vain or anything… I have long brown curly hair with light blond strikes and that the length reached above my waist, brown colored eyes, pale white skin and body with curves in all the right places.

I turned my attention away from the mirror and I grabbed my tooth brush from the tooth brush holder and then took some tooth paste and brush my teeth, then rinse and spit.

I walked out the bathroom with only a towel on then, walked into my room to dress up into my black tank top, gray skinny jeans, bam comic words jacket and some black furry boots. **(Outfit on profile)**

When I finished dressing up I went to my vanity mirror and put on my make up. Some black eye liner and shiny lip gloss, just a simple make up, nothing more.

I was all fixed up and ready to go to school, so I grabbed my black '_Twilight_' messenger bag and then headed down stairs in inhuman speed and into the kitchen.

Where I found Charlie sitting at the kitchen table. He was eating one slice of toast bread, and then drinking his cup of coffee, while looking at the daily Forks news paper.

"Hey dad." I greeted him as I appeared beside him in inhuman speed, making him jump a little from his chair, from being startled by me.

"Oh-, Bella you scared me… please try to act human when I'm around. You're going to give your old man a heart attack at the early age." Charlie pointed out.

"I'm sorry dad; I was just excited to see my loving father. Plus I'm heading to school." I told him as a quickly give him a peck on the both cheeks and walked toward the kitchen door in human speed.

"Bella?" Charlie called out to me before I passed through the kitchen door and into the hallway to go to the front door.

"Yes?" I asked, stopping at my tracks and gracefully turning around to face him.

"Aren't you going to eat or something?" He asked, raising an eye brow at me.

"Nope, I'm not hungry." I told him, _but as if I need to eat, I can go for days with out eating and live. _

"Oh-That's right… I keep forgetting that you're _immortal_ after all." Charlie gave me a warm smile and waved at me before returning to his breakfast and newspaper.

You know what's weird? I can go for days without eating food and still live but I get weak soon after the limit. But I never crave for blood or anything… I become curious and told Charlie about the blood part, he told me his theory about it, he thinks that I haven't reached a certain age, to have lust for blood, yet and that food was a replacement for it… until I reach the age and start to crave.

I know Charlie doesn't look like a guy with answers to this kind of stuff, but actually, Charlie had been doing some research of it, online I guess.

Charlie is a smart guy, he should study mythology or something, he seems good at it, but every time I told him, about it he keeps repeating the same answers, '_I'm too old to study_' and such.

Well he's not even that old, he's just in his mid-thirties and I don't think that's old at all.

If he didn't want to grow old… he's always welcome to ask me to change him.

Venom can change a normal being like Charlie into a vampire, full not half, because the venom will take over the blood cells and veins until it reaches the heart. It takes about three days or so.

How do I know these things? I got it from a book that I bought online; it was shipped from Volterra, Italy…some old ancient attic bookstore; that was recently closed, because the owner passed away, from unknown cause.

I walked out of the house, swirling my truck keys in hand. I walked toward my beat up baby—my _'53 Chevy Truck_, its red and rusty just the way I like it.

I opened the truck door carefully, not wanting to repeat the events of pulling the door out of its hinges.

I got inside the truck and start the engine but unfortunately it growled once then it died on me.

"Ugh! Come on, Trucky! Work! Work! Work!" I slammed my fist onto its dashboard.

I got frustrated from trying to bring it back to life, but it never did.

So I got out of the truck, threw my keys through the open window and walked away from it.

"Bella! Not taking the truck today?" I heard Charlie yelled from the door steps of our house.

"Nope, dad it died on me." I yelled back to him.

"Oh-then let me take you to school then." _Uh-Uh No way, I'm going to ride in the back sit of his Police curser; because I always felt like a prisoner, from back there. _

"Nah. I'll just run to school, it's much faster." I told him.

"Okay! Be careful Bells, don't be seen." Charlie said low for only me to hear.

"I won't dad, promise." I told him to make him not worry about, exposing my secret to other mortals.

I went into the trees and then started to run in inhuman speed through the rain and trees. I wasn't soaked at all when I stopped at the side of Forks High, because I was running so fast that not even single drops of water touched me.

I pulled out my raincoat, to make myself blend in a little with the humans, so they won't think I'm crazy for going out in the rain wearing only a jacket, and not soaked from the rain. So, I put my baby blue colored rain coat and walked out of the shade and into the pouring rain.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not Own The Twilight Saga, or the Movie, or the Characters...only Stephenie Meyers does! **


	3. The Cullens

**The Cullens **

Time passes by quickly and all of my four classes that I had, went by as a blur in my memory. English, Government, Trigonometry and Spanish, were all lame.

I lost my interest in them a long time ago. Why? Well, why do I have to go to school when I learn much faster than everyone else, here in school? Well…That's another part of blending in, for Charlie's sake.

Don't want any suspicions going on with the neighbors; especially in a small town like Forks, Washington. Words can travel around much faster than you think.

It was lunch time, so I followed the same routine, every single day after 4th period. Walk out of Spanish class, walk to Building A to locker, (_to put my books away_) then walk through Building B and C to go to the cafeteria to eat lunch.

"Hey Bella!" a sweet voice called out to me from behind.

I turned around and spotted one of my human friends, _Angela Weber_.

"Hello Angela." I greeted her back, as she walked closer towards me.

I then turned around and opened my locker, then I put my English and Spanish textbooks into my custom made mini book shelve, just for it.

Then I pulled my _'Twilight'_ messenger bag out of my locker, where it was hanged on one of the hooks at the locker's ceiling. Then closed my locker shut, once it was close I twisted the knob combination, to make sure it was locked.

I then turned my attention back to Angela who was waiting patiently for me, and then she started at my bag.

"Oh my god! Is that what I think it is?!" Angela squealed in excitement.

"Yup, its a _'Twilight'_ messenger bag—oh, I got it from _'Hot Topic'_" I told Angela with little pride in my voice.

"I'm their biggest fan!" Angela said still eyeing my bag.

"Yeah, me too." I smiled warmly at her.

We both started to head to Building C to go to the cafeteria still talking about the best band in the world—_'Twilight'_

"I love the main singer, the one with the crimson-red hair. What's her name? Because I forgot it." She asked as we turned into hallway of Building B, getting close to the Building C.

"I believe her name is Hayley, Hayley Williams. She's a great singer, I love her voice."

"Yeah, Hayley's awesome!" Angela squealed louder than before, and I had to cover my ears this time because—even for a half vampire it was very loud, for sensitive ears.

Angela and I had finally reached the end of Building C and then we walked into the cafeteria. Where students were chatting with each other, playing around, exchanging jokes, doing stand up comedy, gossip and eating together.

The school's cafeteria were divided by many cliques, The Blond Bimbos, Artists, Musicians, Gangsters, Wannabe Gangsters, Country folks, Asian club, Jocks, Cheerleaders, EMOS, Rockers, and any groups you can think of are all here.

As soon as I walked into the cafeteria, something didn't feel right, like something has changed, in the auras around everyone.

Angela and I walked to the lunch bar to get something to eat; I grabbed a blow of salad, water and an apple (_I'm going to eat it, this time though—don't want my friends to think I'm anorexic_). While Angela grabs some pizza, diet coke and some chocolate pudding.

After we went and paid for it in the cash register, I looked ahead of me and spotted something that caught my attention for the very first time, since I've arrived in the cafeteria.

There at the corner of the cafeteria, sat four beautiful beings that I've ever seen in my whole life. They were beautiful, and that same somehow, but still different in a way.

Same topaz colored eyes, purples shadows underneath it. Same pale white skin, not even close to albino, way past it. Same figure—perfect in every way, they all looked as if they walk out of a magazine cover.

"Who are they?" I asked knowing Angela is still behind me, waiting for me to break my own silence.

"They're the new students. Come on! I'll tell you all about them, once we're settled down, somewhere." Angela walked ahead of me and on to a table just a few distances, from the table where the new kids sat at.

"So, tell me about them…" I asked her once we were settled at the table completely.

"They are the Cullens and Hales; they're transferred from Denali, Alaska." Angela started to tell me about them.

"They all look different from each other in a way." I told Angela part of my observations.

"That's because they're not all blood related; The Cullens are—Edward and Alice Cullen, Edward is the guy with penny colored-messy hair, and Alice is the short-pixie like girl with black hair. And the Hales are the twins—with blond hairs, Jasper and Rosalie Hale, their blood relatives not like Edward and Alice—that is."

"They were all adopted by Doctor Cullen and his wife Mrs. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen couldn't conceive children so the couple decided to adopt."

"They're all beautiful don't you think?" Angela asked me, turning my gaze away from the Cullen/Hales and towards her brown eyes.

Angela has short curly brown hair, (always in a pony tail); she has light brown eyes, underneath her black framed glasses, an innocent touch to her image. Angela is about 5''3 tall an inch shorter than me.

She is very pretty, she is shy and trustworthy. She is well fitted and loves everything she does in her life, including writing stories and publishing them into the school news paper and even local news paper.

"Yup, they're very beautiful, more beautiful than me." I confirmed.

"Nope, you got that all wrong, Bella; your beauty and theirs are equal, as if you were meant to be with them instead of, with me and the rest of our gang."

That's when it hit me… _They were all Full-grown Vampires_.

I turned my attention back toward the Cullens, and that's when I caught Alice Cullen staring at me with her topaz eyes—eyeing me with curiosity in her gaze.

We didn't even turn our attention away from each other, we just held it.

"Alice?" Jasper said as he tries to break Alice's stare.

"Alice you okay, sis?" Edward asked in concerned.

"Pixie, Hello, Earth to Pixie." Rosalie waved her hands in front of Alice's face.

When Alice wouldn't snap out of her long-stare, they decided to follow where Alice was staring at. So, all their eyes landed on me.

"She's… a vampire! I can't read her mind!" Edward hissed under his breath—low enough for me to hear, and still staring at me. _Well they all are_.

"How is that possible? She smells human as well?" Rosalie sends a scowl at my direction.

"I don't care what she is, all I care about—is what she's doing to Alice!" Jasper sends a frustrated growl towards me, and I can feel his anger washed all over me.

I had enough of their hisses and growls so I stood up, leaving my tray of food unattended and then walked out of the cafeteria faster than a human would.

I cared, and didn't at the same time, but I know I had to get out of here as soon as possible…these vampires—I don't know if they're going to kill me or something.

All I cared about is my own safety, and getting out—_Alive_.

I made my way out of Forks High and into the Forest just outside of the school.

Then when I was inside the forest, deep enough that human couldn't see me; I started to run in inhuman speed.

I've been running for a couple of minutes now, and still no signs of the other vampires.

I let relief wash over me. Then just when I thought I got away, two strong arms encircled my waist, and then brought me close to its body then threw me, hard towards the forest floor.

So hard that I heard two sickening sounds, and only realized that it was the sound of my bones breaking when I felt the pain creeping through me.

I screamed in pain, and the scent of my own blood invaded my nostrils.

"What did you do to Alice?!" I found myself staring into Edward's pitch black eyes.

"Not…Nothing!" I shuttered in fear.

"Edward! It's okay…You can stop now, Jasper can handle this." I recognized Rosalie's voice from far away.

Edward let go of my wrist that he just grabbed from earlier, before Rosalie showed up.

"Okay, but keeping a close eye on her…you know I couldn't read her mind, so I'll be watching her before she does something drastic." Edward said sternly and walked over the closest tree near me.

"I doubt she'll run away, not with those broken bones that is." Jasper's voice said with a hint of regret from his voice.

Then Jasper appeared away from the trees, with Alice tailing him.

She on the other hand was sending glares towards Edward and Jasper, then towards Rosalie who was trying to look like she's innocent from all of this.

Alice walks toward where I was and then she reach her hand out towards me, I flinched back and shield my arms in front of me.

"Please, please don't hurt me. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I felt tears falling from my tear docks.

Then I felt Alice's gently hugging me close to her chest.

"Sssh…Sssh…its okay, I won't let them hurt you." Alice assured me, while brushing my bangs away from my eyes.

Then she addressed her attention towards Edward, Jasper and Rosalie.

"HOW COULD YOU?! YOU ALL OVER REACT SO QUICKLY, TAKING ACTIONS WITHOUT KNOWING THE FACTS!!!" Alice scolded her siblings.

"Now we have to take her to Carlisle, to fix all the damages that you've done—_Eddie…" _Alice sneers, Edward's name making him flinch back.

Alice then told Jasper to carry me towards their house.

Then they brought me inside and laid me onto a examine table.

I shut my eyes trying to get some sleep, but the pain was unbearable; so I just kept them closed.

"Go get Carlisle, Edward. Rosalie go get Carlisle's first-aid kit and as for you Mister Whitlock go to our room, we'll talk later." Alice commanded, sternly.

A few minutes later… An unfamiliar scent hit me, but somehow it smells as if I've smelt it before.

"What do we have here?" I gentle and soft voice asked.

Then I heard footsteps walking towards where Alice and I were and that's when I opened my eyes, and found myself staring at the man with blond hair and topaz eyes just like the other Cullens.

And he stared at me with shocked expression on his face.

"_Renee?_" I heard him whispered before I slipped into unconsciousness.

**

* * *

**

Hope you liked it guys.


	4. The Prophecy

**The Prophecy **

I was in the darkness for too long, and finally I found my way out of it and into the light once again.

I opened my eyes slowly and blinking rapidly for my eyes to adjust to the brightness of my surroundings.

I remember the events that occurred for earlier before blacking out; running out of Forks High and into the Forest—being followed, then being slammed down onto the ground with force, feeling unbearable pain creeping into my body, then bleeding and being carried by Jasper to the Cullen Manor and finally passing out but not before seeing the blond haired guy, who called me by my mother's name.

'_Renee…' _The man said my mother's name as if he saw a ghost or something.

I stopped blinking my eyes a soon as my vision had become clear, for me to see.

I looked around the room that I was placed in; the room is covered with blue velvet walls, with white colored furniture, study table with chair, vanity mirror set with drawers, white framed bed and cushion—covered in blue velvet colored bed sheet and comforter, soft and fluffy; with pillows covered in blue pillows cases.

And as I observed around the room more, there were pictures and paints hanged on the wall, each with historical themes and some looks like they're sentimental values; like the little boy with blond hair that was kneed down in front of a blond haired priest; praying—while the priest did the same, in front of a huge wooden cross.

A few minutes of taking observations of the room, a familiar scent invaded my nostrils, just like it did earlier.

"I see you're awake." The same blond haired man from earlier appeared inside the room, gracefully walking towards the side of the bed I'm in, carrying a clipboard and wearing a white coat.

He looked so young, like he was in his early twenties, same topaz eyes just like the other Cullens, blond hair, well fitted body and pale-white skin.

His appearances all lead up to one thing… _Full-Grown Vampire!_

I stared to become hysterical, gasping in horror because images from the attack flooded my mind.

"Clam down." I heard another voice told me, and it was _Jasper_.

I suddenly felt clam when Jasper appeared inside the room, past the threshold of the doorway.

"Thanks, Jasper." The blond man thanked him.

"No problem." Jasper assured. Then he settled against the east side wall of the room—as if he was posing in front of a camera for a photo shoot.

"Hi, I am Carlisle Cullen; I'm a Doctor and I'm here to help." He told me as he sat on a wooden stool on the left side of the bed.

For a few minutes he'd been checking all my injuries, and so far I've found out that I had; broken ribs, left arm, right leg and a fractured left ankle, and a wound on my head, but it wasn't deep.

"I see you healed pretty quickly." He said as he took some notes on to his clipboard.

"So, Dr. Fang I can go right?" I made myself sound brave even though I felt frightened.

From the east side of the room I've heard Jasper snorted rudely towards me, then grinning like an idiot.

"What?!" I asked him, glaring at the same time.

"You don't have to act brave I know your frighten of us." Jasper said calmly.

"Yeah, right and how do you know?" I challenged him.

"I'm _Empathic_, so I know all the emotions that you are feeling, and right now you're confused, nervous and last but not least _frightened_." He told me with a smile, I wanted to slap it off his face.

"Whatever _freak_." I mumbled underneath my breath, knowing he could still hear me.

I could see from the corner of my eyes that Dr. Fang—cracked a smile towards me.

So, then I turned my attention to him and grin back, but the grin quickly faded from my lips as soon as I remembered he called me by my mom's name.

"Renee? You called me Renee? Why?" I asked him, my curiosity getting the best of me.

"Jasper." He whispered softly and Jasper was out of the room without a word out of his mouth, and he shut the door behind him as he leaves the room.

"You just looked like some I've known." He said, and I could see sorrow creeping through his eyes.

"My mother. You've known my mother?" I accused him softly and carefully not wanting to give him pain.

"Your mother? So that must mean…" His eyes widen as he took my whole appearances in; then I found myself in his cold embrace.

"OH, mon enfant doux!" He whispered into my ears. (**Translation:** "_Oh, my sweet child!"_)

I pushed away from him and he seems hurt by my actions.

"_Wait…Wait…_I don't understand please explain to me about—_Everything_." I told him with confused expression on my face.

Then he decided to tell me everything I needed to know.

"You see there's this prophecy that once every hundred years; a chosen male vampire can conceive a child with a human female that her blood calls out to the male vampire. It was a one time thing; the male gets attracted to the human female then they would mate. Then after mating the male would leave; for the human female to take care of the growing fetus inside her womb. And for all these years none of the fetus survived for many reasons, the _Volturi_ hunts them down and kills the mother and her child, or the child would just end up dead in its mother's womb."

He stops his story then looked into my eyes, as if searching for something, then he gently left his hand from his lap and onto the side of my left cheek.

"But…you were different story. Some how you've survive your developing inside you mother's womb and the chance of the Volturi locating you. But they never did."

He rubbed his thumb against my cheek; it felt so nice and meant to be.

Then everything seems to click inside my head.

He is my _'Biological Father'_

"When I found out I was chosen to conceive a child with a human, I was afraid that my relationship with Esme would fall apart, but in the end—Esme understood and let me do, what I have to do, and I did, to get it over with." His hand left my face and he placed it on top of my folded hands that are on my lap.

"You're my father…" I whispered too low only for him to hear.

"Yes, I am." He said gently.

I felt tears escaping from my eyes, as I began to sob uncontrollably.

Then once again, I found myself in his arms, feeling safe for the first time I've been here.

"I'm sorry…for not being there with you—growing up." He said with regret in his voice.

"It's okay, you didn't know…you didn't know—papa." I encircled my arms around his neck and let my tears fall, letting all the pain I've had since my mother's death go.

I know Charlie acted like a second father to me, but the feelings that had grown inside were different from the way I felt from Charlie all these years. But, finally being with my real father helped me realize that I can always find a place where I belong.

And I belong here, in my biological father's arms.

_Carlisle Cullen…_

**

* * *

**

Thanks, for reading and reviewing guys. And yes, Emmett will appear soon…very soon.

_**Chua!**_


	5. The History

**The History**

* * *

It's been a few weeks now since I've found my biological father, and how he told me everything about the prophecy, the Volturi—a group of royal Vampires who've been alive for centuries long before my father was created and damned in his youth.

I remember the same day; my father had confronted _Edweirdo_ about the pain he conflicted upon me, and also getting to know everyone in the family.

_**

* * *

**_

Flash Back

* * *

As soon as my father leaves the room, I removed the bandages that were covering my arms and legs with blood stained on them, and revealing my skin with no traces of any damage.

Then I went to the bathroom to take a quick shower, to clean the dirt out of my hair and left blood stains on some of my strands of hair.

Then when I was finished, I found a towel on top of the bathroom counter with a small note on top of it.

_Isabella, _

_Here's a Towel; and I've prepared some clothes for you—it's on the bed. Oh, and don't worry about Eddie, Carlisle will take care of it! _

_Your Best Pixie Friend,_

_Alice :D _

I sigh, as I balled up the note into a ball and threw it into the trash can, and making it shot in.

_Alice Cullen_. So, technically she's my sister through adoption.

I walked out of the bathroom and into the same room where I was carried into rest—to heal my injuries.

Then there were clothes laid out on the bed.

Alice brought me clothes that came to my liking; it was a blue baby doll top with flower designs on it then a long black legging that reaches beneath my knees, and the some black ballet flats.

Then when I was done dressing up, drying my hair and fixing it, I walked out the room down the stairs; then another stairs and finally the living room.

There they were all the Cullens, Alice, Jasper on the left side of the long-white sofa, while Edward , Rosalie on the right side, and across from them on the love sit, were my father and a beautiful woman…err…vampire , sitting beside my father—holding hand his hand. That must be Esme. Then I looked around, for a place to sit but the only spot left is between; Alice, Jasper, Edward and Rosalie.

I quickly greeted them and sat on the white sofa on my spot, feeling like a _loner_.

Then they greeted me back with _Hellos_ and _How-are-yous _and I answered them honestly.

"Hi Isabella as you can see this is my Family and soon to be yours." My father said staring into my brown eyes.

"Oh- please call me Bella, Isabella sounds too proper." I smiled at him.

He nodded and then continued on whatever he was going to tell me.

"Bella this is Esme my wife, and I believe you already met everyone around here, but I think they want a better introduction." He said, smiling back.

"HI, I'M ALICE! YOUR BEST FRIEND FOREVER AND EVER!!! AMEN!!! Oh- and I can see the future based on people's decisions—but it's sucks when I can't see yours, because there's blinds spots in my visions." Alice squealed so loud that everyone had to cover their ears from her loud squeals.

"Alice, love, clam down." Jasper said softly; placing one of his hands over Alice's shoulder and a wave of clam surrounded the hemisphere around the room.

"Hi, I'm Jasper Whitlock, but Hale when it comes to school. And I'm Alice's husband. And I already told you that I can feel emotions of others but the part I didn't tell you is that I can manipulate them as well. " He sends a grin towards me, and then it was _Edweirdo's_ turn.

"I'm Edward Cullen, and I can read minds…_expect for yours_." He said annoyed.

Then stared at me in a stalker kind of way.

Then Rosalie smacks him upside the head when she believes that Edward was freaking me out, which he was.

"Eddie, stop staring at her like that." She scolded Edward who was now rubbing the side of his head.

Then she addressed her attention to me and said. "I'm Rosalie Hale, but call me Rose and I am Eddie's Wife." She smiles, showing her white-pearl teeth.

Then it was my father's turn and then his wife.

"I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen, and I'm your biological father and you already now that…_except for them_." Everyone gasped at this except for me and my father, because we discussed this already.

_Why are they so shock? _I thought to myself.

Hey, I though they've heard our conversation from the room upstairs…unless the

walls were sound proof… _for some reason_.

_OKAY! Ewww…. Let's not go there. _

"You're Daughter!!!" My siblings to be; said in unison.

"Yes." My father said calmly.

"But how vampires can't have children?!" Rose said speaking up, with a confuse expression on her face.

"Yeah, but the chosen vampire male can mate with a human female to create a _hybrid_." My father confirmed.

"And why is Esme not so shock?" Alice asked.

"Because she knows everything about this, but not about my daughter surviving in her mother's womb."

"Okay, Carlisle explain everything and **STOP**, reciting the _Ten Commandments_ in all the languages you can find." Edward scowled at him.

"Okay, I'll tell you all so you would understand…everything." My father told them everything he told me from upstairs, everything he said to them; was detailed in many ways.

Then when it was over there was a silence… until curious Jasper asked.

"So she's half-vampire and half-human… doesn't that mean she gets older by every second?"

"Nope. I only did when I was still in an infant stage, and then grew like what a normal human would." I said directly towards Jasper, and he then looked at me.

"I'll stop aging soon, but I only know it when I start to crave blood and eat less human food." I told him knowingly.

"How do you know this?" Alice asked breaking her own silence.

"From a really old leather bound book." I said with honesty.

"And which you got it from…" Edward added in.

"From internet…I've research for it, on mythology category until I found the right one, and bought it from an old bookstore in Volterra, Italy." I informed.

It was Silence once again; I could have sworn I saw everyone's jaw tighten, when I mentioned Italy.

"Okay…now that we finished our introduction, would you guys care to explain of what happened to my dearest daughter and why she ended up so damage when you've carried her here?" Carlisle said getting to the point.

"Ummm…you see Carlisle, during lunch time today, I caught Bella's stare and as soon as we smelt her scent we all panicked, because she smells so much like a vampire and at the same time human. So, you see Jasper, being his overprotective self, jump to conclusions, thinking Bella conflict some kind of damage to me." Alice explained. While the others were playing innocent, when I meat by others; what I mean is, others are Jasper and Edward—who were shifting uncomfortably in their sit.

"And they got feisty about it, so they hissed and growled at me; and I felt frightened; so I ran out of school, through the parking lot then into the forest." I added in.

"Edward here followed Bella because we all thought she was a threat, so Edward went after her, and I soon tailed him from behind, but Eddie here was faster than me, so he got to Bella before I could, and next thing I know Bella's on the ground injured." Rosalie decided to tell this part of the story.

"Then when I finally snapped out of my trace, Jasper and I followed their scent, then finally ending up in the scene of the crime, and nope I didn't know it happened, but It felt like Edward had something to do with, because of his scent being all over her."

Alice said like she was Nancy Drew or something.

"Okay…I think I have enough explanation here." Carlisle said with disbelief in his voice. "And we all know who's guilty here."

I found Alice, Jasper and even Rosalie pointing at a very guilty-looking Edward… who happens to be biting his nails.

"Umm…Sorry?" Edward said while his voice cracked in fear.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! You are grounded until I say you so." Esme said sternly looking at Edward disapprovingly.

"Grounded, which means-" Edward interrupted Esme before she could say his

Punishments were.

"No!!! Mom, please don't… not Rosalie!!!" Edward whined like a five year old.

Everyone started laughing expect me.

"Ummm… care to explain anyone." I said, clueless.

"Yeah, Edward can't touch, kiss or have sex with Rosalie until Esme says so, and how did I know this? That's always his number one punishment." Alice giggled uncontrollably.

"Ewww…. Gross I've shouldn't asked in the first place." I shuddered at a very

Disturbing image in my head.

Everyone started laughing expect for me and Edward who were staring at them in disbelief.

_**

* * *

**_

End of Flash Back

* * *

I was invited many times by my father and siblings about living with them for now on, but I've always thought of Charlie. And how he would not survive without me I'm mean come on this guy is smart and all but he can't cook, he'll only give himself food poisoning.

So, I've decided to take care of Charlie first then, maybe someday I'll join my Vampire-family, because I was always welcome in their home.

**Esme** was like a second mother to me, she was always so caring and motherly.

And I've learned about her past and how she first met my father when she was a young human teenager, because she twisted her ankle, then I also learned that she was married and had a baby boy, but then tragedy hits her life, losing both her husband and child, and when she wanted to end her life, she jumped off the cliff.

She told me about how my father saved her by turning her into a vampire.

And ever since then they were happily married.

And I was fine with it.

I also learned about **Alice**'s past, and how she can see the future ever since she was a human. But her family thought she was crazy and sends her to an asylum, and that's where she was turned into a vampire, and she never knew who it was that changed her.

Then she also told me about the time when she had a vision of Jasper and meeting him in some kind of bar then ever since that day they traveled together and eventually had fallen in love, then she told me about another vision but this time it changes both of their existence forever.

It was a vision of joining the Cullen family, and becoming 'Vegetarians.'

**Jasper** on the other hand was born in 1800's and he was a soldier in the American Revolution, and fought in the borderline of Texas and Mexico that's where he was changed by a girl name Maria so he can join her in a army full of Newborns, meaning young vampires, a few days old or even hours and to fight the WAR between other vampires. Then somehow he got himself out of the mess he was in, and he told me about how Alice changed his point of view in his existence.

**Edward**, yes I grew to respect his name, _for now at least_. Edward Anthony Masen was his human name, he was change by Carlisle, because he was dying in a Spanish Influenza, which almost kills him, but killed his parents. Ever since he was changed by Carlisle, he soon decided to join him in his journey around the world, and also to be my papa or Carlisle's Companion.

**Carlisle** my father, he told me about his past, about grandpa being a pastor and a hunter at the same time, believing vampires where demons in human form. Grandpa died during a night out to kill the vampires who live in a dark canal way, and my papa was just a teenager then, and when he was old enough to take his father's place, and mature; he decide to take up on grandpa's foot steps and become a hunter… the same thing happened to papa, but at least he survived it, but he was damned into this existence.

Papa also told me about his resistance of human blood and how he wants to help others; it took him many, years to master his resistance to blood, just so he can work as a doctor.

He also told me about being with the Volturi for a few years and experimenting on the 'Vegetarian' ways of life and hunting animals instead of innocent human beings.

**Rosalie. **Was the saddest story I've ever heard in all of them. Rose is beautiful even when she was a human, she was engaged to a wealthy man name Royce King; who soon turned against her, right before the wedding. Royce and his pals raped Rose, and left her in the dark alley way to her death, but luckily—Carlisle founded her and decided to take her, home to be change and Edward on the other hand didn't like that Idea, but until... He felt something for Rosalie, the first time he sets his eyes upon her. Then for many years together, they had fallen for each other and soon married, knowing they were soulmates!!!

You know thinking, back on everything they told me about their life—there's always this one thing that always sticks out in every words they say.

_**HOPE**_

_That there's always hope._

**

* * *

**

Hey, thanks for reviewing and hope you guys enjoyed it, and oh- I didn't put a lot of details of their past, I just kind of summarized it, because I didn't want to make you guys sleep, from information overload. Anyways Emmett will appear on next chapter… if not then there will be a riot including pitch forks and spears… Eeek! Oh- long chapter because I know I'll be busy this week because of Homework and School Stuff. About typos well too lazy to check them especially when this chapter is so long!!!


	6. The Mission

**The Mission**

It's been a few centuries now since I've become who I am today, dark, evil and twisted. Less self control when it comes to resisting blood, and killing innocent humans.

I didn't want to be this way. But I didn't have a choice. I'll always be a monster that I am today. And nothing can change that.

"Emmett, Aro wants to see you." Felix said as he walked pass me in the ancient hallways of the Volterra, Castle.

I just nodded my head, because vampires here known me as the guardian with few words, I don't talk much at all I'm well kept to myself.

I walked through hallways and Stairwell then finally stopped in front of mental double doors that lead to the Volturi, the Powerful Rulers of the Vampiric World.

I slightly cracked the doors open, and then slip through it, walking toward the three thrones where Aro, Cauis and Marcus sat at.

Then I kneeled down in front of them to show my gratitude.

"Welcome back, Emmett from your Mission with Demetri." Aro said with a pride tone in his voice.

"I heard the mission was a success, and you got getting rid of all the New Borns. Good, now we don't have to worry about being exposed to humans." Cauis sends a satisfied glance at his brother Aro.

"I'm proud of you, Emmett; I knew from the start when you joined the Volturi, that you won't be a disappointment. You are well focus in your missions, and getting them done as soon as possible." Marcus said for the first time, since I've arrived from my mission.

"Thank you" I bowed my head. Then rose up from my kneeling position.

"Masters." A small sweet voice sounded in the room, and then I turned my head towards the doors that I came in from.

"Oh, Sookie. What a lovely surprise, have you made your decision into joining the Volturi?" Aro said slyly.

Sookie is a new born vampire, She looks like she's about 13 or 15 years old, she has bloody colored hair, that matches with her bright red piercing eyes , and about 4''6 tall, small figured body, and a face that made look mature and childish at the same time.

"Yes, I have... and I'm joining." She gave Aro a warm smile.

"Excellent, now Felix can train you, we'll also provide you a room for yourself." Aro examined Sookie like a little boy with a new toy.

"Thank you, Master Aro." She smiled then soon disappeared out of sight.

And was replaced by Demetri; my partner in missions, then he was beside me before you can even blink your eyes.

"Masters, I have some news to tell you." Demetri confirmed.

"What is it Demetri?" Cauis asked in a monotone.

"There's a new army of new borns in Port Angeles, Washington." Demetri said in the same tone as Cauis.

"And so far they're about 15 members in the army, but I believe it increases each day." Felix added, suddenly appeared beside Demetri.

"Okay, thanks for informing us, Demetri" Marcus nodded toward Demetri then addressed towards Felix. "And Felix."

New borns means new trouble, new fight and even new mission, I believe I have to say good bye to my vacation, that I thought I was getting after the mission that Demetri and I finished, but I guess not.

"Emmett." I snapped my attention towards Aro who snapping me out of my thoughts.

I focused my attention toward him, as he told me about my new mission.

"Okay, Emmett I believe you're going alone on this one, but Demetri will then pick you up in the airport once you've accomplishes your mission." Aro announced.

"Kill everything single one of them then kill all witness if there's any." Cauis added, not sounding friendly at all.

I just nodded my head at him and then hind my face underneath the hood of my cloak.

I Left the room, but not before bowing down to them then giving Demetri and Felix, knowing gaze.

I run out of Volterra Castle into night, running towards the airport, staying hidden in the trees, so no mortals would see me, not even a flash of me.

Once I've arrived in the airport, I got in the Volturi's Private Jet, where I found Adam, Volturi's human pilot.

There's only two human beings that known our existence, Adam our pilot and his wife, which the name I've forgotten is a secretary in the Volturi.

We might change them into one of us or end up our feast.

"Hey, Emmett. What can I do for you?" Adam asked trying to sound brave but I can sense his fear.

"I need you to fly me to the Washington." I said using my strict tone.

"Umm…Okay…umm…buckle up, don't want you to go through the plane and out into the clouds, falling 100 or more feet high, from sky to earth." Adam once again tried to sound brave and humorous, but failed.

"Just shut up and fly the freaking plane." I looked at him sternly.

"Umm…sorry…just...trying to lighten up the tension, sir." Adam shuttered and then leaved me alone and sitting down on his pilot chair then started the plane, while I sat two rows of sits away from him.

It took about three days before we've arrived to Washington.

Adam lands the plane into the Port Angeles, Washington, airport. Then parked it into one of the huge garages; that were owned but the Volturi.

I got out of the plane, long before Adam noticing my disappearance, I didn't even bother to say thanks or even a good bye or a see yah later. It wasn't my nature to be kind to my food, or any humans at all.

I'm a monster and monsters aren't friendly to their preys.

I was covered in with my cloak, hood covering my head not revealing who I am and then wearing gloves to cover my hands so it wouldn't sparkle when sun light shone on me.

Vampires don't melt when sunlight shone on them; they only sparkle, revealing their inhumanness, making them more different, instead of blending in without getting discovered; we also don't get infected by garlic or stakes and even holy water, those are just illusions that mortals has made up.

We don't sleep in coffins because we don't sleep at all. And the only thing that they are right about is—hungry for their blood and sucking their bodies dry until they're an empty shell.

Us, The Volturi will destroy ever single immortals who wanted to ruined our peaceful existence in this divided world, that was once over powered by Vampires, but then Vampires had become hidden because of the werewolves and their shape shifters of a children, that they pasted down their genes to, and also the slayers that we know; may or may not exist anymore.

I, Emmett McCarty will not stop until I destroy those who try to ruin our peace in this world.

_I will destroy everything in my way… _

**_No matter what._**

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

**Hey Guys sorry about the short chapter, it's just that my brother keeps taking the computer away from me, and chatting on meebo and everything, so yeah I have less time on the computer now. But let's look on the good side… I've finally got Emmett in this story. And yeah his OCC, but I guess it will take time until he's himself again and everything, but I'll say one or three things. BLAME THE VOLTURI!!! **


	7. The Incident

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Twlight Stuff! Doesn't Belong to me, expect for The plot, Sookie, Suited Man and Future OC Characters!

**

* * *

**

The Incident

* * *

"Hey Dad, I'm leaving!" I called out for Charlie to hear me from the kitchen.

"Okay, Bells I'll be leaving also, to go fishing with Billy and his son Jacob!" Charlie announce loud enough for my sensitive ears to hear.

Every weekend Charlie would always go fishing with his best friend and his best friend's son, just to have some bonding time with is good old pal, especially when he's too busy in work every week days taking care of lots of things, like the 'missing case report' in Port Angeles, about missing young teens, and bodies not appearing.

Which was really weird…?

Anyway, you must be wondering if Charlie knows about _Carlisle Cullen_ being my biological father… well I've haven't told him yet…

Why? I guess I was too busy with school and spending time with my _'new'_ family and helping my papa Carlisle, in Forks Hospital for community service.

So, I guess I'm just waiting for a right timing to tell him everything, because I felt guilty not being honest to him and all, my papa on the other hand understood my situation and everything, he told me _'when you feel like it's the right time to let the cat out of the bag; then you should tell him, hon.'_

All I have to do is; to wait for the right timing… unless I chicken out again.

I walked out the front door, but not before I grab my bag off the coffee table of the living room, then headed towards the Silver Volvo, where was Edward sitting in the driver sit, beside Alice who was in the passenger front sit of the car, looking at me from, half way opened car window.

"Hey Bells, nice outfit." She complemented, checking out my Urban, Outfitter Outfit.

I was wearing a navy blue, turtleneck sweater dress, that hugs tightly around my chest from upper half of my back and then loose from all the way down above my knees, like a baby doll long shirt, that was hanging in my closet, from last month's shopping with my crazy shop-a-holic of a sister, which got Charlie a little suspicious of why I covered my closet door with ply wood and nailed onto the closet door.

'_Oh, Dad yeah, I nailed my closet shut, because its over flowing with expensive clothes from every month shopping spree with Alice, you know my Best friend/Sister and also known as__** Pixie of Doom**__!!!' _

_**Pfft!**_ As if I could be blunt about it.

"Ooh! Love your furry boots bells!" she said happily clapping her hands together.

"Thanks, Ally." I smiled as I got into the Volvo in the back sit, then putting my sit belt on because I know how Edward drives like a maniac and everything.

"So, where's Rose and Jazz?" I asked as we drove off.

"Oh, they're in Vancouver, Canada; in some Car Show." Edward said as he looked at me from the rear view mirror.

"Oh, cool." I said softly but knowing they still could hear it.

"So, which means you're stuck with me and Edward! Eh? It's going to be one hell of a party, Bells!" Alice cried in joy, bouncing up and down on her sit.

Sigh. Where's Jasper when you need him, to calm his Hyper Wife down.

"Yeah, if you consider, playing piano and shopping… a party." I said grudgingly.

Knowing both Edward and Alice liked to push me into doing what they loved best, Shopping for Alice and Piano Lessons from Edward.

They just laugh, at me as I muttered some unintelligent words.

"Shut up! Freaks!" They laughed even more.

"It's not even funny! You guys are so L-A-M-E!" I yelled at them, then crossing my arms across my chest.

"Oh, it's funny to see you angry little sis." Edward said grinning like an idiot.

I rolled my eyes knowing he was looking at me still form the rear view mirror.

"Yep, its sure is funny to make fun of the youngest one here." I said sarcastically.

The whole way to Port Angeles, I kept quite still holding a small grudge against Edward and Alice, teasing me.

While on the other hand Edward and Alice talked about things I don't completely understood, it was too old fashion, or at least I thought so.

I hated the fact that they were so well educated than me, making me feel so…well, less educated, because of not understanding some of the things they where talking about.

Because they were talking like they were from another time, which they were, but I mean come on talk plain English, please make me understand! I wanted to yell at them for it.

Yeah, I know I'm being childish, but what can I do? I mean I didn't have a proper childhood like the others did, unless they didn't always have to worry about being disowned and such, especially when you knew that the dad you were with isn't your flesh and blood.

After 30 minutes we've finally arrived in Port Angeles.

Edward quickly parked the Volvo into an underground parking lot, near the department stores just two blocks away from the Port Angeles Mall.

As soon as the Volvo came to a stop, I quickly opened the door and fell to my knees purposely, then slammed my hand onto the pavement as I brought my lips against it.

"Oh! Sweet! Sweet! None, moving Land!" I cried in relief.

Then I looked up at my siblings, Edward rolling his eyes at me while Alice giggles beside him, with her small frame of a body shaking in laughter.

I felt a hand encircling on of my arms bring me back on my feet.

I smiled at Edward apologetically as he playfully glared back at me.

"Drama Queen." I heard Edward saying under his breath as Alice pulled me out of his grasp and out of the underground parking lot and into the cloudy weather of Port Angeles, and gracefully running in human speed towards the Mall.

**

* * *

**

4 Hours Later…

* * *

Damn. Alice sure won't stop until she buys all the stories in the mall.

Jeez, I'll kill the person who introduced Alice to shopping.

I was both mentally and physically exhausted from all the shopping, and dragging into all different kind of places in the mall; none stop…until now.

"Hi, I'll get one Strawberry-Banana smoothie please." I said to some spiked up blond haired boy in the cash register of Baskin-n-Robins Ice Cream parlor.

"Umm…That would be…3.45 Miss." The blond haired boy said… almost whispering.

As I finished paying and grabbing my strawberry-banana smoothie from the blond haired boy, I've heard Edward growling behind, under his breath, mumbling about perverted, skinny, not gentlemen-type of a boy and some thing about dirty fantasying involve chocolate syrup.

"Jeez. What's wrong with you Edward?" I asked.

"Dirty Fantasy, Chocolate syrupy…must rip that pervert's head…off." Edward continued to murmur to himself.

Edward was in his overly protective brother mood.

"Jeez someone's PMSing." Alice whispered.

"I'm sorry it's not me." I said towards Alice, trying hard not to roar in laughter and attract attention to us.

Edward walked past Alice and me, how mumbling about, annoying sisters and missing his Rosie… Rosalie.

**

* * *

**

(I thought it's a good place to stop, but then again I looked at the title of the chapter…)

* * *

Just when we were heading to the underground parking lot, I've just remembered something I've forgotten.

Going to the lunar book store; just two blocks from the Port Angeles Mall.

"Ummm…Eddie, Ally…?" I called out their name, stopping in my tracks.

They turned around in inhuman speed facing me with confused expression on their faces.

"Yes…sweetie?" Edward asked. While Alice asked. "Is something the matter Bells?"

"Umm…may I go to the book store?" I asked, putting my best puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, sure..." Alice said, approvingly.

"Umm…isn't it getting dark Alice?" Edward said with one of his eyebrows raised up.

"Oh, please, Eddie…let me go… I'll go real quickly!!!" I whined like a five year old.

"Fine." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose then quickly adding.

"Just don't call me Eddie." I smiled at both of them then pulling them both into a tight bear hug then letting go and sprinting towards the book store's direction.

Then just a block away from book store I was shoved down, by something, or someone unexpectedly.

Knocking me off my feet and onto the hard pavement, with my back hitting the pavement first then my head.

"Ugh. What the hell?!" I shrieked.

"Yum. Just in time for my snack." A shadowed figure said, then stepping out of the darkness of an alley way.

It was a man in a… some business outfit with red piercing eyes; he had blond hair and pale white skin with purple shadows underneath his eyes. Like what my family get when they haven't hunt for a week or so.

"What's your problem?!" I yelled at him, then getting off the ground and back onto my feet.

"I'm hungry…and needed a snack." The man said stepping a few steps towards me.

"Umm… Okay then go get Burger King or something; jeez, don't have to push people around like that because your grabby mood is getting the best of you." I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up! You stupid Human Girl!" He shrieked like a mad man.

"Whoa! Whoa! Who you calling stupid mister!? I have a 4.0 average for your information!" I said walking up to him and jabbing my index finger onto the suit of his outfit.

He just looked at me like I was crazy. Then he grabbed my wrist and slams me again onto the pavement ground, and this time my head hits the pavement first causing it to bleed.

The suited man crouched down like he was getting ready to attack.

Then out of nowhere another dark figure, appeared from the same alleyway, but this time I could see its face, because this dark figure was wearing all black, so I couldn't make up his features underneath the hood of his cloak.

"Are you trying to expose our kind!?" The hooded figure growled toward the suited man who was held against the wall by the hooded figure's hands clenched around his neck.

"I'm just trying to get myself a snack." The suited man, hissed back.

"Well, she isn't your snack now! Is she?" The hooded figure snarled, and then everything happened so fast, the hooded figure snaps the suited man's head then dismembered his body and then he took a lighter out of his pocket, lit it up then threw it into the suited man's piled body part then it immediately set on fire.

The hooded figure turns its attention towards me.

Then a growled erupted from his chest.

He crouched down the same way the suited man did, then he was about to launched at me, but I was lifted off the ground by two iron gripped arms and was flying…well it felt like flying.

"Bella, Phew! We've got to get you out of here!" I heard his panicked voice, so gentle, yet brotherly.

"Edward…" I whimpered from the pain that was growing from the back of my head.

"Damn it! I knew it wasn't such a good idea for letting you off alone like this…damn! Now Carlisle would think it's my fault for letting you go by yourself." He cursed under his breath.

"It's not you fault…it's my stubbornness…" Those were the last words that came out of my mouth before darkness took over my vision.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

**There you have it, Emmett and Bella paths crossed! Duh it's Emmett, the one in a cloak…well for those who didn't figure it out yet… that's him! And some Siblings Bonding Time! Anyways I'm sorry for the slow updates…well first of all I've just find out my Uncle from the Philippines died, and I felt sorry for my Cousins for the lost of their father, and secondly I went to a little family gathering because of my Uncle's death, so I get to meet my Aunt and Uncles for the first time in so long plus I get to speak to my Biological Father for the first time in so many years so I'm very emotional right now, I hope you understand my situation and everything… but for those who doesn't I would like to tell them… they are heartless. **

**Anyways thanks for everything… **

**JazRaine D: **


	8. The Innocent Prey

**A/N: 2 POVs Here First Emmett's then Bella's****

* * *

**

**The Innocent Prey**

* * *

I've spend half of the first day I've arrived in Port Angeles, Washington; fighting off –New born, Vampires.

Dismembering their bodies and setting them on fire, making them turn into ashes.

Around Sunset, I caught a scent of a new born, with slight of cigarette smell to it.

So I followed the scent that leads me to a blond haired new born, his probably in his mid-twenties, two inches shorter than me, and maybe now strong enough to bring me down, when I get to him.

I slowly and careful stalked towards the man, still hidden into the darkness of the alley way.

And as soon as I got two or more feet closer to him, a scent of strawberries and freesias invaded my nostrils, sending me over the edge of my sanity.

I walked closer to the scene…slowly finding out where the scent was from.

The scent was from a bleeding human _girl…_

Her scent is so intoxicating; I just wanted to eat her up.

But then again I have to get rid of Mr. Business Suit, dude here.

So I quickly did, just when he was about to launch himself at the prey that was once his, and now I'll be claiming her.

I grabbed him and then snapped his head, hearing a sickening crack then I continue to dismember the rest of his body, then taking my lighter out of my pocket and threw it into his body parts—making burst into flame, intently.

As soon that was over, addressed my attention to my innocent prey_, yum… she so._ _So…_I was lost for words as I looked into her big frightened chocolate eyes.

I snapped out of observing mode, and then letting my thirst for her blood take over my instincts.

So I crouched down and get ready to launch at the mortal, but suddenly a scent of lavender and species hit me like a ton of bricks; and when the scent got closer to where I was… a bronze haired vampire appeared, quickly taking the human girl with him.

_Damn it! That snack was mine!!! _

I quickly tailed after him and my prey; which lead to a sliver vehicle, He got in the passenger sit with the girl on his lap, he wasn't entirely alone, and he was with another vampire, a female… his mate?...maybe.

Then in a blink of an eye, the car sped off, leaving, burned tire marks on the road, with smoke coming off of it.

_God, Damn it! _

_Great, just great—they had stolen my snack from me…_

_And I really, really wanted her. _

_She smells like no other, human I ever smelt before._

_She was so appetizing… _

* * *

"Phew…That was a close call!" Alice wiped her forehead as if sweat covered it.

Then Alice stared at me through the rear mirror.

"Thank god, Edward followed you or else you would have been Vampire Chow." She said in relief.

"Ah-Thanks Alice for reminding me, about my near-death experience. Wow—I feel so much better." I said with sarcasm dripping from my tone.

Alice rolled her eyes from my comment while, Edward chuckled, and his body shook underneath me.

I blushed as I remembered I was still sitting on Edward's lap, with three-layered of paper towel pressed against my bleeding forehead, by Edward's left hand, while his right arm encircled my waist from in front.

"Why do have to be born with a curse of attracting danger upon myself?" I sighed dramatically soon after the words left my mouth.

"Your so dramatic, Bella." Alice laughs a bell like sound.

"That's what Charlie says…" this time it was my turn to roll my eyes at her, then folded my arms in front of my chest and then "humph" soon after that.

When we arrived to the Cullen Manor my 2nd home, Esme my _Mom_ was in the kitchen fixing dinner for me, because I was the only one eating in all of them.

_**

* * *

**_

(At this point I said 'Jasper and Emmett', then realized my error and then retyped it into 'Jasper and Rosalie' forgetting it was supposed to be an EmXB Story not an EdXB the sitting on the lap thing got me side tracked.)

* * *

Jasper and Rosalie on the other hand were playing Xbox 360, with some historical genera game.

As soon as Edward, Alice and I stepped through the threshold, Rosalie and Jasper stopped their game immediately, and appeared next to their mates giving them some kind of affection.

"Back so early?" I asked Rosalie and Jasper… remembering, the event they attended.

"Yep." Jasper sends a grin towards me.

"Man, where were you guys when I needed to be rescued from them?" I pointed my index finger towards Edward then at Alice.

"In a Car show, in Canada." Rosalie smiled showing off her white-pearl teeth.

"What happened to you? You smell like … _your blood_." Jasper said concerned.

"_Ummm…_ I trip and fall?" I said but it came out as a question.

"I can feel your emotion, Sis… Remember I'm _Empathic_. And right now, I can sense your _dishonesty_." Jasper grimed at me.

I sighed. So, much for covering up for, Alice and Edward's mistake or my stubbornness of getting my way with them, or the fact covering the incident, from earlier.

"What happened?" Esme asked walking out the kitchen and appeared in front of me, examining my injuries.

I sighed for the second time, and then explained to them of what happened.

After I was done with my story; Esme shot a disapproving look at Edward and Alice, then lecturing them about letting me get my way and making me go on my own.

Then she turned to me, her eyes softened and then she pulled me into her arms, sobbing dryly into my shoulder.

"I'm fine, Mom. You don't need to cry over it. All it matters that I'm safe now." I assured her.

Then she pulled away from me but her hands stayed on of my left and right forearms, then she was now looked at me in disbelief.

"Honey, you were almost end up _Vampire Chow_ and all you can say don't cry about it?!"

"That's what she said." I whispered—talking about the choice of words she use to call the incident; I couldn't help but rolled my eyes at that. Now I know where she got the phrase from. _Alice…_

Then she looked at my injuries once more…but this time there were no signs of me being attacked, at all.

"See, Mom I'm fine…I heal quickly!" I said.

But Mom just glared at me.

"I'm telling everything, to Carlisle… he needs to know of what had happened to Bella—today, and I know he isn't going to be happy about it." Esme then left the room and into the Kitchen once more.

_Damn… We're Screwed, when Papa, finds out about this… _


	9. The Vision

**

* * *

**

**The Vision**

_**

* * *

**_

Edward's in Trouble, Edward's in Trouble…but then again I am too.

I frowned and flopped down on the white sofa, in the living room.

"You got that right, Alice…you're in trouble also." Edward gave me smug smile.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah… _Stupid Virgin._" I sneer the last part and laughed to myself.

Edward sat next to me once my laughing inside my head died off.

"I am not a Virgin or Stupid, Alice." Edward glared at me.

I turned towards him and smirked.

"To me you'll always be a _stupid virgin_." The smirk on my face grew as Edward sends a growl towards my direction.

Soon as his growl faded, I soon found myself inside my memories; of why I kept calling Edward a _stupid virgin_ when clearly he's not… _anymore that is._

_**

* * *

**_

Flash Back

* * *

"_Ummm… Alice can I talk to you?" Edward's soft voice sounded from behind my bed room door. _

"_Yeah, come in my dear brother." I said sitting crossed legged on the carpet where I was reading some fashion magazines; looking for the newest fashions, now-a-days. _

_Edward soon slips through the threshold of my bedroom. _

"_I need to talk to you about…" Edward trailed off … he looked like he was blushing if he were a human boy. _

"_About, what Eddie?" I asked. _

_Edward walked to where I was and then flopped down so he was also sitted crossed legged across from me. _

"_About…sex." _

_As soon as he said sex, I chocked on my own saliva…err…venom. _

_I turned my head trying to hide my amusement. _

_Why, would my prude of a brother wanted to talk about sex? _

_Suddenly as soon as I realized what I just said inside of my head, I couldn't contain my laughter any longer so I burst into fits of laughter._

"_Alice, this isn't funny… I need some advice…" Edward scowled. _

"_Advice? Isn't that what Jasper is here for? Brother, Hello. Man to Man talk not Sister to Brother Talk, that would be just plain awkward. Like now." I told him, nervously giggling. _

"_Ugh. Damn, why didn't I think of that before?" Then after that Edward left the room. _

_I giggled even more at his naïve-ness. _

"_Ah – ha ha ha…. Stupid Virgin." I mumbled to myself. _

"_I HEARD THAT!" Edward yelled from down stairs. _

_It just made me laugh even more. _

_**

* * *

**_

End of Flash Back!

* * *

"Good Times, Good Times…" I said to him now, cracking up.

"What's wrong with Alice?" Bella asked as walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"She's on Crack, that what's wrong with her." Edward scoffed under his breath, but Bella and I; heard it clearly with our sensitive hearing.

"No I'm not… it's just that… I remembered something that was funny." I told Bella.

"Care to share sis?" She asked as she sat in between Edward and me, well actually pushing Edward off the sofa and taking his spot that is.

"How rude…" Edward said to Bella, and sat on the arm rest of the sofa, behind Bella, because her back was facing him; as she was eager to hear the funny memory that I had, a flash back of.

"You see Edward is a Stupid-." Before I get to finish my sentence, a vision invaded my head.

_**

* * *

**_

**Vision**

_**

* * *

**_

Carlisle was walking out of the Hospital, and towards his car.

_Then suddenly a hooded figure appeared in front of him. _

"_Well, Well, Well, If it isn't the famous, Carlisle Cullen." A husky voice said in a taunting way. _

"_Hello." Carlisle said calmly, there were no signs of him, being in fear. _

"_I heard so much about you, from Aro and my other masters, how you choose to eat differently and called yourself, vegetarian vampire… How Pathetic." The hooded figure snarled. _

_Carlisle's face turned into a serious mask. _

"_I choose not to feed of humans." Carlisle said simply. _

"_Oh, is that so…well I still think its pretty pathetic, avoiding your true nature and feeding off animals." He continued to taunt Carlisle. _

"_You hate feeling weak." Carlisle said, it wasn't a question, more like a statement. _

"_You hate that you can't control your bloodlust. But most of all you hate being a monster…" The hooded figure stiffens, as if Carlisle stabbed an arrow through his chest. _

_Then in a blink of an eye, Carlisle was pressed against his car, with the hooded figure holding him by the neck. _

"_Shut up! Stop, acting like you know me. Carlisle!" The hooded figure snarled. _

"_But I do…I've known you and you know me…well at least you used to." Carlisle said as if the man's hands weren't around his neck. _

_With that the hooded figure growled fiercely, and grabbed Carlisle and slamme __him onto the ground. _

_**

* * *

**_

End of Vision

* * *

"You see Edward is a Stupid-." Alice trailed off and didn't get to finish what she was going to tell me, and her humored stare turned into a blank gazed.

"Alice, Alice." I said trying to shake her out of this state.

I then looked at Edward.

He too had a frozen expression on his face.

"Edward? Alice? What's wrong?" I asked, being paranoid, I start to panic.

"Guys! Guys! Snap out of it!" I pleaded.

"Bella is something the matter?" Jasper said as he came down the stairs to see what I was panicking about.

I quickly got up and run into Jasper, literally.

Then I wrapped my arms around him and sobbed into his shirt.

"What's wrong with them?" I asked Jasper through my sobs.

"Everything's alright Bells. Alice is just having a vision, while Edward is reading, Alice's mind as the vision takes place, inside of Alice's head. Nothing to worry about, it happens once in a while." Jasper assured me, rubbing my back with his hand, to clam me down.

"Oh." I pulled away slowly from Jasper's grasp, and then wiped my eyes with the sleeves of my long sleeve shirt.

"Sorry to overreact like that, Jazz." I told him shyly, blushing as well.

"It's okay Bells, it's your first time to see Alice having a vision; anyway… so which means this vision may not have anything to do with you. But some body else." Jasper stated.

"Oh." I said again, then turning to face Alice and Edward's statue forms.

And when few minutes had passed, Alice and Edward finally snapped out off it.

"Edward, Jasper… We need to help Carlisle out." Alice said franticly.

Edward was the one who explained to us, about Alice's vision, because Alice was too paranoid to do it herself.

"Jasper, Let's go help… Carlisle out." Edward commanded and they were both out of the house in a blink of an eye.

"What's going on?" Rosalie said walking into the living room, with Esme, on her tail.

"What about Carlisle?" Esme asked with concern.

I then told them about Alice's vision.

And hoped they'll get there in time.

_Please, Papa; Hold on, Jasper and Edward's on their way… to rescue you. _

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

**Ooh. Cliffy… I know you hate it, but this chapter is good… right? **

**Dun…Dun…Dun… **

**Questions you may have: **

**Who is the Hooded Figure? **

Well, I'll give this one to you… Its Emmett… isn't it oblivious?

**How does Carlisle know Emmett? **

**Will Emmett kill Carlisle? **

**Will Jasper and Edward get there in time? **

**Or will it be too late? **

**Thank you for reading my story, and reviewing it. **

**And its Awesome to hear that you guys liked my story!!! **

**Oh and I changed my username from xXxJazRainexXx to **

**xSlientxDreamsx… **


	10. The Kidnapping

**_A/N: Bella's POV ONLY!_****

* * *

**

**The Kidnapping**

* * *

Ugh. I couldn't take it anymore! All this tension… I want to know what going on?

And if Jasper and Edward got to my father on time.

I paced back and fort in the living room, in front of Rosalie, Alice and Esme who all looked desperate to get some news from one of my brothers.

But so far none of them returned; so being my stubborn self.

I ran out, through the front door before my mother and sisters would say a single word to me, and followed the trail of scent that Jasper and Edward left behind.

Which lead me to the hospital parking lot, and then what I saw took me by surprise.

The same hooded figure from the 'incident' was there fighting Jasper while Edward on the other hand helped my father out.

Who was seriously damaged.

"Papa! Papa!" I cried out as I got closer to them.

"Bella?" My father said my name but it came out as a question.

"Bella?! What are you doing here?!" Edward snarled in frustration.

"I wanted to see Papa!" I said, like a stubborn child that I am.

"No…Bella leave!" Jasper yelled towards me.

And that's when I looked towards Jasper who was trying to hold the hooded figure away from him.

"No, I won't!" I snarled at him, standing my ground.

Then a breeze flew passed me, a growl erupted into the sky.

That's when I realized it came from the mad man that Jasper was holding onto, but instead of him snarling at Jasper, he was now growling towards me.

With pitch black eyes, piercing into mine.

"No, No, it can't be…" Papa breathed under his breath.

"_La Tua Cantante…_" My father repeated those words as if it was a lyric from a song.

Then in split seconds the hooded figure got out of Jasper's grasped and he ran towards me, but before Edward grabbed me out of the way…

The hooded figure snatches me out of Edward's grasp, and ran toward the darkness of the woods.

"Papa! Edward! Jasper!" I yelled towards their frantic faces.

Reaching my hand out, as if trying to reach them, but instead they got farther and farther away…from me.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

**Ahhh. I know another Cliffy hanger! But hey, you still like my story right? **

**It's short because I just received this idea in my head and, I didn't want to forget it so then I typed it down. **

**Hopefully, I write a much, much longer chapter next time… sorry for making you feel like you want to hang your self or something… because of all the tension. LOL. **

_**Dun Dun Dun… **_

**What does Bella's future holds? **


	11. The Volturi

**The Volturi **

* * *

EMPOV

* * *

A scent of Strawberries and Freesias, hit me like a ton of bricks.

I stopped struggling against this blond-veggie-vampire,

I followed the scent with my nose; and not caring if I was being held back by Blondie, the scent was so strong, too strong to be ignored.

It was the same scent I've smelt from the dark alley way, in Port Angeles.

So I turned my head and my charcoaled eyes met with the same brown colored orbs.

This made me go into _the edge of my sanity._

I felt my natural instinct; taking over me… the monster inside of me has awakened.

_My prey! _The monster within me snarled inside my head.

_I want her! I want her NOW!!! _

_I want to taste her blood; I want to drink her dry!!! _

That did it.

I used my full strength against Blondie, making him fall back a few feet from where he held me.

Then I felt my legs moved fast, into running, so I lunched myself towards the human girl, Just when the penny-haired vampire were about to, snatch her out of the way; I snatch her first; and away from his grasp.

I pulled her over my shoulder and ran full speed into the woods of darkness.

"Papa! Jasper! Edward!" My prey called out.

I heard my prey whimpered. As she realized we were too far away from them to reach us.

Then minutes later I heard her breathing evenly, which means she must have fallen asleep, from fear or in other words fainted.

_Ring…Ring…Ring…_

I stopped dead in my tracks…

My left arm was the only arm that kept _my prey_ attached onto my shoulder.

So, taking my unoccupied right hand and reached inside my cloak digging it into the packet of my jeans, to get my cell phone.

I flipped the phone open with the same hand and answered it.

Totally distracted from what I was going to do from earlier, before I was interrupted.

"Emmett, it's me Demetri, I need to follow up another mission, which means you need to be here as soon as possible. So if you're done with your mission, hurry up and get back here!" Demetri said sternly.

"But, I'm in a middle of my hunt…" I said in monotone.

"No, hunting can wait; you need to be here, our Masters' orders." Then I heard the line went dead.

_Great… _

_I guess I have to take my prey with me then. _

_Not that I would share…_

I ran all the way back to Port Angeles and to the air port, where Adam waits for me.

"Umm… Hey Emmett, glad to have you back." He said then notices the girl that I was carrying. "And who is she? A new member?"

Stupid Nosy Human…

"_My Snack!_" I snarled at him.

I walked past him and climbed the Private Jet.

He then climbed in after me and shut up, and never asked me a single question again, well at least for the rest of the day, that is.

_**

* * *

**_

Three Days Later

* * *

We had finally arrived in Volterra, Italy.

I made my way into the castle and through hallways, stairwells and irons gates until I finally arrived in front of the doors, which lead to my Masters, who were so eager to hear from me about my mission, well Master Aro at least.

I was still carrying the human girl in my arms, I know if I kept her a secret my Masters would think I'm deceiving them, I kept her by my side, she still hadn't gain conscious.

I pushed the doors open and walked into the room, following the long red carpet and stopping to kneel down in front of the Volturi Rulers.

"Ah… Emmett you finally arrive… and what do you have there?" Aro was always the first one to greet me in my returns.

"_My Snack._" I couldn't help but be possessive of her.

_Well she is my prey after all… _

Aro laughed, catching my possessiveness.

"Yes, she's your snack… don't worry I won't take her away from you, young one."

"So how did the mission go?" Marcus asked.

"I've finished all of the new borns off." I said with no emotions in my voice.

"Good, very good… but why didn't you finish your snack before you got here?" Cauis asked curiously, and still demanding some answers.

"I was interrupted…" I answered.

"Interrupted?" Marcus asked confused.

I just nodded my head towards him.

Then Aro stand up from his throne and walked towards me, gesturing me to stand up from my 'still' keeled position. So I did.

"Let me take look at your thoughts, Emmett." Aro calmly said.

And then I held my right hand out for him, and he gladly took my hand in his, closing his eyes; as he focus on my memories.

Master Aro has a very powerful, power. Just with one touch, he sees every thought that went through a person's head, thoughts, and memories, even dreams if you were a human that is.

"Ah…I see what you meant by interruptions…" Aro opened his eyes and let go of my hand.

"And you meet my old friend Carlisle Cullen… and other two male vampires that seems so close to him, they may be part of his 'new' family that I heard rumors of."

Then I realization went through me I had forgotten Aro is very fond of this 'Carlisle Cullen' The Veggie-Vampire. I let my anger slip… now I can feel fear creeping into me.

I bet Aro is made at me for hurting his old friend… but then again Carlisle provoked me first after all, calling me 'Weak' I'm not _'Weak?' …_

_Damn. Shit-Face! _

"I'm…sorry Master Aro." I apologized.

"It's okay Emmett; you just have to watch your anger next time." Aro assured me.

"I can't make myself mad at you…you've done a wonderful job in all your missions, and you're fully devoted to your duties as our guardian." Aro smiled and petted my head as if I were some child, who has cried after admitting he took cookies out of the cookie jar and devouring it all.

I just nodded my head and brought myself in silence.

"Emmett, I'm very curious though, about this young _snack_ of yours…" Aro said with clear humor in his voice.

"I want to see if I can read all her thoughts in her head… if you let me before you drink her dry, you don't know if she may or may not be our new addition to our guardians, but lately I've been looking for new members.

"Okay" I said simply.

Without hesitations, I took the human off my shoulders, and brought her in front of me, carrying her; with my left arms behind her back while my right underneath the back of her knees.

Her head was angled and pressed against my chest, I held my breath not wanting to loose control in front of the royalties.

Aro took the girl's pale hand in his cold ones.

Then he closed his eyes, I focused my stare at Master Aro's face…

His expression turned into a frustrated and confused, once his eyes opened.

"Weird… and Surprising." Aro said amazed.

"What is it brother?" Cauis asked now on the left side of Aro, while quietly Marcus was on in right.

"I can't read her thoughts… it's blank." Aro explained.

"What could that possibly mean?" Marcus asked this time.

"Don't kill her Emmett… I want to do some experimenting on her." Aro said.

I looked at him, frowning.

"I know, I know. You want to drink her, but I believe she'll be an excellent addition to our guards, so if you're really thirsty…If you want I'll send Heidi to fish your meal." Aro offered. I sighed in defeat; I know I couldn't argue with him or anyone of them, so I just nod my head.

"Okay, well from the black shadings of your eyes, you're pretty much on the edge of your thirst, so hand the girl to Renata and she'll bring her to a spare room… not a dungeon but a fancy bedroom that we offer to important guests." As soon as Aro was done saying this to me.

Renata came floating into the room, stopping in front of me—with her hands reached out in front of her.

I carefully placed the girl into her hands, and walked out of the room, went to the feeding room and waited for Heidi to fish me my meals.

When I was done, devouring my meal, and feeling satisfied.

I followed Renata's scent which was mixed with the human girl's scent.

The scent leads me into one of the guest room of the Volterra Castle.

It was only used for Important Guests, such as the Denali Clan; another Veggie-Vampire type of Clan.

I snapped out of my thoughts as soon as a piercing scream invaded my ear drums.

The screams of the human girl. _Wow, and boy she's quit a screamer._

I take long, but fast strides up the stairwell and burst into the guest room, to see if there were any intruders.

But there wasn't any.

I looked at the human, who looked like she was having some can of panicked attack, with her eyes closed.

_She's having nightmares. Smart one…_ I thought to myself.

Her screaming becomes louder and louder, it was getting annoying so I decided to do what was best for my ear drums.

I ran up to the bed, grabbed her—then shook her, but gently not wanting to make her head fall off her neck.

And hoped she stops screaming soon, didn't want to break her voice box… Aro would be pissed off if I did.

* * *

BPOV

* * *

"_Papa?" I called out to my father. I was in the Cullen Manor again, with no memories of how I escaped the hooded figure, man._

"_Esme? Rose? Alice?" I called out again. _

_Looking around the house… _

"_Edward? Jasper? Where are you guys? Come on! There's no time for Hide-n-Seek! Plus, I'm home… Don't you guys miss me?!" _

_I yelled out, but there's still no answer from neither one of them, they're no where in sight. No where on the third floor, and even the second floor. _

_So I decided to walk down the stairs, pass the living room, to the kitchen and finally through the threshold and into the garden. _

_I stopped dead in my tracks. _

_I smelt something burning… the scent was so strong; so, I began to follow it through the garden and then into the woods. _

_I found myself once again, stopping myself from walking forward. _

_Then I looked at the scene in front of me…_

_I heard a cry of agony—then I realized it came from me. _

_I saw flames burning, and chopped tree pieces underneath it, like a camp fire but ten times its size. _

_But as I looked closely, I found myself staring at the dismembered bodies of my family members, including both of my fathers, Carlisle and Charlie. _

_Burning… Burning away into dust. _

_I shrieked so loud that I've thought my lungs would burst. _

I squeezed my eyes shut as light, tries to creep into them.

Then I felt someone shaking me, with its hands gripping both of my arms…

It's as if shaking me out of the darkness that surrounds me.

"Wake up! Wake up!" An unknown voice command.

The voice was so stern that, my eyes flew open; to see who it was.

And I came face to face with a very handsome face that left me breathless.

This man in front of me is so beautiful, I couldn't help but to stare at his face.

And I totally had forgotten about the nightmare that I had...

Then I let my eyes trailed down his body, and checking him out.

He was wearing a black cloak, and for the shape of his built—he's pretty much masculine, not even putting Jasper and Edward's figure would be enough to match his size.

He has pale-white skin, dark-short curls, and his perfect features; last thing that I notice about his face was… his _ruby_ eyes.

_Wait… ruby-eyes?_

I was taken aback—my breath hitched, as soon as my eyes were connected with his ruby ones.

Some logics came rushing back into my head, giving me a small migraine.

_Red-eyed vampires, which means… human drinker… _

_Aww. Shit. I'm so dead…. _

Fear began to creep into my veins, making me shake in hysterics.

The man in front of me senses my fear and he then let go of his hold, around my arms and then slowly got up, from the bed I was placed in.

I was so caught up with this beautiful man, which I didn't get to look around my surroundings.

So I took advantage of this deadly silence that grew between us, and then looked around the room and become observant.

The room looked like its part of a historical museum or something.

With ancient brick walls, opened wide windows, like in one of those princess movies, when the princess with long blond hair, drops her few yards long hair down the tower to let her prince rescue her from being trapped 10 feet up, well… something like that at least.

Then there were a couple of furnitures that were made from wooden oak, like the vanity set, desk, and chairs.

Then there's paintings as well, with places that might have been taken place in few centuries back.

Then I looked down, and found myself on a Queen sized bed under some soft silk-velvet-scarlet colored comforter, and fluffy pillows, pressed against my backside.

Okay, at least I didn't have to worry about being in a jail cell, with shackles around my wrists and ankles right? Or waking up…butt naked at least…

Well… I don't really know.

I don't even know why I'm even here?

I thought I'm suppose to be dead right know? Not that I wanted to be…

But, once the predator hunts its prey, doesn't the predator finish its prey off with out changing their minds?

_Weird… _

_And where am I? _

_What am I doing here? _

_And who is he? _

"Who are you?" I asked with fear in my voice, breaking the silence.

"Emmett." He said with a blank expression on his face.

"Oh…Well. Emmett where are we?" I looked at him straight in the eyes.

"We're in Volterra, Italy." He said as if it was a very common thing to say.

"Volterra, Italy" I said chuckling lightly then the words, made me finally realized something!

"ITALY?!" I yelled so loud that Emmett had to cover his ears and flinching away from my loudness.

"What the HELL am I doing in Italy?!" I yelled again and I begin to go into hysterics.

"I…umm…brought you with me… for a snack." He said calmly, which made me have shivers go down my spine.

"_SNACK!!!_" I said, jumping to my feet, still on the bed.

I quickly ran towards the door, to escape form this psycho; but instead I slammed into a wall, and fell down on my back.

"Wow that was interesting…" Emmett said amused

"Oh, shut up!" I snarled under my breath and stayed still on the floor, not making anymore attempts to escape.

"Get up!" Emmett said annoyed now, because it been few minutes since I landed on the floor and he was becoming impatient.

"Don't want to." I said being stubborn.

"Okay… suit yourself."

Emmett walked forwards, to where I was then bends over and grabbed me by the waist and then he throws me over his shoulder.

"Let me go!!! Johnny Bravo!!!" I shrieked.

Punching and kicking him. But that didn't do anything to him at all.

_I hate being picked up…especially from a complete stranger_.

"No can do. _Brat!_" He sneered and ran down the stairs.

_Damn it! What did I get myself into? _

_Why can't I just listen to my brothers… then maybe I wouldn't have end up here…_

_In FUCKING ITALY!!! _

_Oh shit… I'm in trouble now… for sure! _

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

**Okay, wow! Longest chapter of this story! See a promise is a promise right? I promised for a much longer chapter and I did. I hoped you guys liked it. And, suggestions are welcome… and if I'm going to quickly with my story, please let me know I won't be upset or anything, I just want to know what's wrong that's all.**

**Till…next time peoples! **

**9 pages… :D**


	12. The Decision

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sexy, Bad-Ass Emmett, but I do own this PLOT LINE!!! ;P ****

* * *

**

**The Decision**

**

* * *

**

Emmett

"Would you quit moving around, and making stupid threats?" I asked annoyed.

This human girl was getting on my last nerves, and I swear if she wouldn't shut the hell up I'm going to put a freaking trap on her mouth to shut her up!

I growled inside my head.

"What?! You think I'm kidding?! My brothers will go World War II on you ass!"

She yelled right directly at my ear.

"Ha, yeah… right." I scoffed.

Then I made my way to the last stairwell towards and through the many hallways of the castle then finally stopped in front of the double doors which lead to my masters.

That's when I finally took the human girl off my shoulders and then set her on her feet, then turned her so she would be facing me.

"Now… listen puny, my masters are well respected rulers, so I expect you to respect them as well, if not off; with your head… got it?"

I made the slitting throat motion making her gulp in fear.

"Um… Okay… Sir, yes … Sir?" She squeaks.

"Good, Good little Human." I said patting her head while, smiling in an evil way.

I pushed the doors opened and shoved the human girl forward in to the throne room.

"Ahhh… I see sleeping beauty has awakened." Aro amused, with his thumb and fore finger under his chin, as if he was thinking.

"Yes, and I've brought her to you, immediately." I bowed to them as the human and I got closer to where they were.

The human girl looked at me, and when I sent glares her way… she gulped and then mimicked my actions.

"Come to me, child." Aro motions for the human girl to come forward.

The human quickly obeyed.

"What is your name child?" Aro asked as he brushed her brown strands out of her face and tucking it onto her ears.

"Um… Isabella." The human respond.

"Hmmm…. What a beautiful name that goes to a lovely face." Aro complimented, brushing his finger tips against Isabella's cheeks.

"Thanks…" Isabella blushed at his compliment, but at the same time still frighten.

"Let me see your hand child."

Isabella looked at Aro as if he had grown another head.

"Aro has a power to see through others thoughts by touching their hand." I whispered into Isabella's ears, making her shiver with my icy breath.

"Oh." She said then slowly placed her hand over Aro's palm that was reached towards her.

Aro closed his eyes to see if he can read her mind.

"Ahhh… amazing, your mind had some shield to it. That's blocking me." Aro explains, after a couple of seconds.

"Hmm… you'll make an excellent addition for my collection." Aro let go of Isabella's hand, and she quickly placed it by her side.

"Child you can make a decision to join us or not." Aro said kindly, smile at her.

"No, thanks…I need to go home, to my father anyway." Isabella said calmly.

"Oh." Aro said a little disappointed.

"Who's your father?" Cauis quickly asked.

Isabella just stared at him, with panic creeping into her face.

"Yes… who is your father… you look familiar _some how…_" Aro wondered.

"Carlisle Cullen." I decided to throw in, because Isabella wasn't answering fast enough, and I was getting impatient.

"That's… impossible?" Cauis said, shocked.

"Amazing! A Human and a Vampire, creating a fetus and 'it' _surviving_ in its mother's womb; without us knowing!" Aro finally had spoken again, and clapping his hands together.

"Well, that's a first one for sure, brother." Cauis looked serious now, and staring at Isabella, who was unable to speak from his intense stare.

"I thought we got rid of every one of them… _but I guess not._" Marcus said in a monotone.

"Yeah… but it's amazing how she turned out." Aro said.

"What are we going to do to her? My dear brother…" Marcus asked now curious.

"We're going to kill her…" Cauis said without showing any emotions on his paper skinned face.

"Yes, we shall…" Aro smirked at Isabella who stood there frozen and looking like she's going into shock.

And I could hear her heart beat quicken.

I froze as well, feeling… some _sympathetic_ for this interesting _hybrid._

_Isabella… _

**

* * *

**

Bella

Kill, Kill me…

But what did I do wrong?

What for living? Being in this world?

_Please tell me this can't be true… _

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

**Dun, Dun, Dunn… Poor Bella always a danger magnet. **

**Stay tune! **

**To see what's Bella's Fate holds…. **

**Extra Notice:**

**I'm sorry for only updating now… first of all last week I had a flu or fever whatever you call it, but I felt shit though; so I've stayed in bed for about 2-4 days, that's how weak I've felt… so please accept my apology, and another thing I had to study for finals, and this week… I'm going to be busy… finals week! IT SUCKS!!!! **

**Thanks for all of your supports!!!**

_Mood: Neutral; Music Listening to: 'If I Aint Got You' Alicia Keys (Awesome Song) _


	13. Saying Goodbye

**

* * *

**

Saying Goodbye...

**

* * *

**

Bella

_

* * *

_

Kill, Kill me…

_But what did I do wrong?_

_What for living? Being in this world?_

_Please tell me this can't be true…_

* * *

"We will kill you _Isabella_. _Unless…_ you join us." Aro's words sends shivers down my spine.

My mind was going into all sorts of directions, and choices I've had to decide upon.

I have two choices…

Die, and let my family follow me to heaven—or Join them so none of my family members would get hurt.

_Yeah, that's it…_ I need to make my decision and fast.

I took a deep breath and then slowly release it out.

I did it a couple of times, with my eyes closed.

Then finally opened my eyes to see a very impatient Aro in front of me.

"I'm joining…but." I paused looking for his reaction.

"But what child?" The men on the left side of Aro asked in a cold tone. (Cauis)

"On one condition… please." I plead.

"No-" The other man said on the right side of Aro. (Marcus)

The man was cut off by Aro…

"No, let her give out her reasoning my dear brother." Aro sends a quick look towards the man to his right side of him then turn his full, undivided attention to me.

"Go on child; say what you have to say." This creep me out; how this Vampire in front of me… seems, I don't know… Bi-Polar, one second his murderous then next thing you know he treats me like a lost/abandon puppy.

"You'll leave my family alone…" I tried to sound brave, but failed.

Ugh. I feel so, so weak, like I'm at the end of my rope or something…

Well I am… aren't I?

It's a life and death situation now.

They're the ones who hold my fate in their hands.

Jeez, saying that makes my life sound like a cheesy love/fantasy story.

Ummm… Final Fantasy? Nah, this isn't the right time to think about these kind of stuff, man I've got to focus and prepare my mind for their finally decision.

Because you don't know if this, Aro would accept my offer.

"We Accept." Aro said cheerfully brought me back into reality.

"We are?" Both of the man on either side of him snapped at him.

"Yes, Cauis, Marcus; we'll accept this child's offer." Aro said looking at them when he said their names.

Hmmm… _Mr. Stick-Up-His-Ass _is Cauis okay…

_Mr. Don't-Make-Me-Go-EMO-On-You_ is Marcus, okay got their names… but I think I liked the ones I came up with though… well just now, at least.

_I snorted inside my head._ I can't believe how I'm so confident when it comes to talking to myself during this kind of situation; but to these guys, well I act so… _scared_, well I am, but you know what I mean.

I laugh, internally.

Then shook my head from side to side. To wipe out the fear that was creeping into me, this was giving me cold sweat.

"Emmett, for now on… you're going to be Isabella's Instructor, which means, you have to teach her everything she needs to know about combat, and our way of life here… and if she's not strong enough to handle what she's going to be through… well I'm also thinking about making her a _full vampire_. But if that doesn't work then, you'll have to push her to her limits until she toughens up." Aro said to Emmett now facing him with a serious stare.

Make me into a full Vampire; hmmm… is it even possible?

Then I decided to turn my attention to Emmett who had a shock expression on face then he completely controlled it—quickly, as if he'd been taught to do that.

Emmett and I left the Throne room without saying anything to each other since our little quarrel we had earlier before going into the Throne room.

After we were dismiss…

Emmett lead the way back to the room I was in, but not before being stopped dead in our track by a girl with bright red hair and red eyes that matches; small figure like Alice and babyish faced, she looks like she's about 12 or even 13 when she was turned into a vampire.

She said her name was Sookie and that she brought me some clothes to wear.

It was a black tank top and dark skinny jeans, some combat boots and a black cloak as well, a cloak that let's the other vampires know that I'm a member of the Volturi, like _Mr. Bi-Polar_ here by my side.

I said inside of my head and pointing towards Emmett's direction.

I giggled out loud, making Emmett's attention go on me.

"What?" He asked sounding annoyed and yet, still startled by my random giggling.

"Ummm…nothing just thought of something funny that's all." I turned my face away from him, because of his attentive stare on my face, making my cheeks turn red.

I heard a growl, from Emmett, so then I turned my attention towards him.

"What's your problem?" I asked, annoyed as well, letting all the '_easing tension_' fade.

_What's up with him growling at me all the time?_

"You're my problem… you're my, my… _'La Tua Cantante'_" Those last words, were the last words I've heard from my father before being kidnapped.

"La Tuna Cantin-y?" I said playing dumb.

"La Tua Cantante" Emmett said it again in a husky voice making it sound like a phrase from a romantic poem or novel… well something like that.

"Uh-Huh, Whatever, well what does it mean?" I asked.

"It mean 'your singer' and you are my singer." Emmett explained to me but I was still so freaking confused, he said I was his singer… so what?! I have to sing to him now? Well in his dreams, he can shove it where the sun doesn't shine, _honey_.

Ugh. I even sound Bi-polar, myself.

I gave him a confused looked then he sighed and explained it to me.

"La Tua Cantante, means you're blood sings to me, attracts me more than any other ones out there. Like an Alcoholic in the Bar, tempted to drink with his drinking buddies whose drinks in front of him, like taunting him to give into temptation."

"Oh." Was the only thing I said, before going to the guest room that was now my own and changing into the clothes that Sookie gave me.

While I was changing out of my turtle neck sweater-dress, something heavy had fallen out of it. It was my Sidekick, the one Alice insisted buying for me.

I picked the sidekick up and I quick launched myself onto the soft bed, laid across it on my stomach and then flipping it opened.

I dialed my pixie of a sister's phone number and then I waited for her to answer the phone.

And after one ring, she answered it.

"Hello?" Alice's sorrow voice sounded through the speakers of my phone.

"Alice" I said sadly.

"Bell- Bella! Oh my god! You're… Alive! Please tell me you escaped that monster from the Volturi." Alice sobbed.

"I'm sorry to say; that I didn't Alice… I joined them…" I whispered the last part, but I still knew she heard the words clearly.

I heard something some thing had fallen, into the background and then it was silence.

"SHE WHAT?!" I heard Edward's angry voice roared through my phone.

"Bella! Are you crazy? Do you even know what they can do to you? They'll make you do things that will lead you at the edge of your own insanity!" Edward said in a hashed tone, sending guilt through me and even regret.

"Yes…but I have to do this." I said carefully, not wanting to make him snap at me; but he did anyway out of anger, he was short tempered.

"Have to?! No you don't, Bella… please just come home, we're not the same without you…Carlisle's not the same without his precious daughter, so please come home."

Edward snapped at me first but then his voice turn into a soft tone.

"I can't, I just can't Edward, let Papa know that I'm sorry and that I love him… tell everyone I love them also, and I'll miss them." I begin to sob.

Then I quickly turned off my phone and throw it against the wall knocking down a painting off the wall.

I sat up, pulling my knees to my chest and burying my face against them, I let my tears fall.

I sobbed harder than I ever did, my frame shook as I whimpered, and releasing all the heavy sorrow I felt, deep down my chest.

And I soon had fallen into a deep slumber…

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

**Like it? Love it? Or Hate it? Tell me what you thought of it… and I'm craving for Chinese Food… yum. Orange Chicken and Fried Rice… lol Damn you, Naomi! (Best Buddy) For making me Crave Chinese Food, lol. I went to San Francisco, yesterday and it was fun, I went to Hot Topic, Sun Pac, Sanrio, Claire's, Urban Outfitters, H & M and Virgin… yes it's a store/music/electronics… **

**Anyways yeah so after I got home… well I decided to right another update for this… and I think I'm going to start updating my other story as well… **

'**Taking my heart with you' … so yeah… bye folks.**

**(If you not interested in my babbling roll down to 'Good News')**

**Wait…Wait…Wait…**

**A minute, pause right there…err… stop I mean.**

**GOOD NEWS!**

**I might update again tomorrow!!!**

**OH, and thinking about getting a BETA as well… **_**maybe.**_

**Just PM me and you might be the lucky chosen Beta for my story!!!**

**YAHOO!!!**

**And I wanted to know is it true that Vanessa Hudgens is auditioning to be in New Moon? Or is that just rumors? Let me know…**


	14. Poker Face

**Warning: New Character Ahead!!!**

**

* * *

**

Poker Face

**Bella**

Today was my first day of training. I had no Idea what was going to happen.

I was really nervous, and my forehead had beads of sweat forming on it. My hands were becoming sweaty, and I was shaking, not in fear, of course, but nervousness.

I seriously thought I was going to have a nervous break down.

I just hoped it wasn't going to happen.

That wouldn't have been a good first impression with my instructor, even if he was evil and all.

I'd made my way through the castle, studying things as I went, ancient brick walls, dust covered furniture, white cloth covering some, pieces of furniture that were in rooms that looked as if the castle had been abandoned for many years.

There were paintings from a different time, how did I know? There was a date on the bottom of the paintings, in the corner—smart one.

A lot of the items around the castle were so ancient and so, _so_ different from the ones I had known for this century.

Well, let's just say it was like being my own tour guide because I was finding new things on my own.

Eh, expect the 'ending up in a wrong place and at the wrong time' part.

I shivered at the thoughts of earlier, when I ended up in a torture chamber, where there was dried blood scattered everywhere and bones, human bones, —oh did I mention dried up flesh? Ewww! Gross I know. **(A/N: I Watching too much CSI.)**

I finally found the room where my training unit would be held.

The door was slightly opened so I poked my head through it, to see if anyone was in there, waiting for me. But I found nothing, or no one waiting for me inside.

I pushed my way through the steal doors.

I began to look around the room; it looked like an ordinary gym or ballet studio combined together, which was weird. Shiny wooden floors, wooden oak-like walls with some-kind of wrestling mats on them, and the mirrors, they were full length, and they were located from the front to back of the room.

"Hello?" I said, making my voice echo around the room.

"Is anyone here?" I called out.

"Hello, little dhampir," A velvet voice sounded behind me.

I was startled, by the sound of the mysterious voice.

I didn't know someone was in the same room as me.

I turned around to see where the voice was coming from, and found a man who was wearing a cloak, the same one I had, well, everyone there had.

The man was tall the same height as Emmett and same build as well. He had black hair and his eyes were a dark shade of red, almost black from the looks of it.

"Umm…Hello," I greeted him.

"I know a lot of things about you," The man smiled as if he'd hit a jackpot.

"I know everything," He said in a sly way.

"No, you know nothing of me, we just met," I confirmed.

He ignored my protest and continued with his provoking ways.

"You're name is Isabella Marie Swan, you're 17 years old, the daughter of Carlisle Cullen and Renee Swan, and half vampire and half human," He said wearing a stupid smirk on his face.

"How do you know?" I asked curiously.

"I knew everything about you once I made an eye contact with you," He informed.

"What do you mean? Care to explain?" I asked again this time wanting to wipe that stupid smirk off his face.

"I'm a reader—not a mind-reader, more like 'Wikipedia' I must say. I knew everything about you and the people close to you, once I made eye contact with you," He explained.

"Oh, but I thought Aro couldn't read my mind. How could you get that information from inside my head?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Easy, my power is much stronger than Edward's and Aro's combined," He said proudly.

"How did you know Ed-" He held up his hand and pointed his finger towards the side of his head.

"Oh, well I feel stupid for asking that," I mumbled, forgetting he could still hear me.

I heard him chuckled, at my stupidity.

I rolled my eyes at him, folded my arms in front of my chest, and glared at him.

"I also know that you're a virgin," He suddenly said when his laughter died down.

"Umm…good for you?" I said, becoming uncomfortable.

"I like virgins, their always tight," Man, this guy talked dirty.

Then all of a sudden I felt myself moving so fast, well more like being controlled.

My breath hitched when I found myself pressed against one of the mirrors with my cloak ripped from my body, leaving me in my tank top and sweats. The man pressed his body against mine, and I felt something hard pressing against my abdominal.

Damn, he's fast. I didn't even blink and he already had me against the mirrors so quickly.

"You smell so good, I can eat you up, little dhampir," He said bring his lips onto the crook of my neck, making me shiver from the coldness of his lips.

"Let me go!" I demanded, but he just ignored what I said, and he attacked my neck with wet kisses, and his hands were everywhere, my thighs, crotch, stomach, and breasts, I never felt so violated…

"No! NOOOO! Let me go! Leave me alone!" I yelled, trying to push him off of me, but he held himself against me firmly.

I felt him slide my sweat-pants down to my ankles; he, then, slid his hands from my knees and up to my panties. When he was about to reach inside my panties with his dirty hands, I felt his weight come off of me.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING TO HER?!" I heard a familiar angry tone.

I opened my eyes, not remembering I even closed them in the first place.

I found a very pissed off Emmett, holding the man by the collar of his shirt, with his feet not even touching the floor. It was funny, how they seemed to be the same build and everything—but Emmett made him look as if he weighed nothing more than a feather.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING TO HER?!" Emmett asked again very pissed.

"What, I can't I have any fun?" The man provoked.

"No, not with her!" Emmett sneered.

"Not with her? But she seems the perfect type to be fucked," I blushed in embarrassment, as soon as those words came out of his filthy mouth.

"SHUT THAT FLITHY MOUTH OF YOURS!" Emmett snapped at him, looking like he wanted to rip the guy's throat out.

"Just saying the truth Emmy," If I were that man, I would just shut my mouth, but no! He made a wrong choice and only succeeded in pissing off Emmett even more than he already was.

Emmett threw the man onto the wooden floor.

The man didn't show any signs of fear; he just had that stupid smirk on his face.

The man slowly got up and smiled at me, sending shivers down my spine.

"Alexander, get out of here!" Emmett snapped, furiously.

"And the next time I see you touching her; I'll rip you up quickly and burn your remains. GOT IT?!" Emmett said so dangerously.

"Yeah, Whatever!" Alexander said rolling his eyes and then walking out of the room.

My body was still pressed against the mirrors, I couldn't move, I was frozen in fear.

Emmett turned his head towards me, letting his eyes linger at my form; there were hints of gentleness in his eyes and a little of … _lust?_

Then when he noticed I was watching his reaction, he completely composed his expression into a _'hard poker-face'_ mask, so I couldn't read his real expressions.

He didn't say anything, he just walked over to where I was and then, he bent down and pulled my sweat-pants up until they hugged back up around my hips.

Then he slowly got up and as soon as his eyes made contact with mine, I felt an electric shock shot through me. It made my heart beat quickly, and I blushed like crazy.

"You could have done something," Emmett was now towering over me, looking down at me like a father lecturing his child—not that I'm saying he reminds me of Papa.

"Excuse me?" I whispered breathlessly, bending down to grab my half torn cloak.

"I said you could have done something, like kick him in the groin," Emmett said and for some reason he sounded irritated.

"Well… I could have if he wasn't so damn fast in the first place," I felt anger creeping into me, while it buried my fears away.

_Who was he to judge me? _

"Well, I guess you have a lot of learning to do then." He shook his head from side to side, from disbelief.

_AH! What an ass! _

"Whatever…" I mumbled, putting my poker-face on.

Boy, this was going to be so much fun! I should've ran around in my underwear and then hopped like a bunny!!! Pfft. Fuck that!

Screw that! Screw Stupid-God-like-Instructor/Mentor-Ass-shit-face!!!

I hated this! Why did I even agree to this shit?!

_Oh, yeah for my family… _

_Damn, I miss them so much. _

**Author's Note:**

**xSilentxDreamsx: **_**Hey guys it me, duh! Of course! And I have good news for me mostly… I got me a BETA!!! Yippee! And she'll talk about how awesome I am!!! Lol not really I'm not awesome… am I? (Asking Beta – pouting the whole time.) Anyways, is the almost being rape scene…rated M? No right because it wasn't graphic right? Lol. A stupid question gets a stupid answer in return!!! (Laughs like a lunatic) **_

_Hey! This is xSilentxDreamsx's Beta, RoryAceHayden147! xSilentxDreamsx is awesome! Lol! I don't think that that certain scene should be rated M, either. Hope you enjoyed reading it! Make sure you review for this story!!! Reviewing always equals a happy author! Au Revoir! __**– RoryAceHayden147**_

_**xSilentxDreamsx: **_Thank god, I finally have someone to edited all my Typos!!!

Thank You RoryAceHayden147, you did a fantastic job on editing!!! You made my life much easier… because I don't actually check my errors –some of you guys may notice… But thanks to my Beta she'll help my story improve!!!

NOTE: Guys Alexander, will be back!!! He's one of the Villains in this story. Doesn't everyone love a sexy/hot/evil Villain? Well… I do!!! Lol.

Yippee! Emmett to the rescue!!! (Drools) Bella is Bipolar (maybe)!!! Lol.


	15. Strange Feelings

**Strange Feelings**

**

* * *

**

APOV

**(No, it's not Alice… Aleaxander who else?!) **

* * *

Isabella…

She's Innocent.

Her scent is intoxicating, and I never smell anything like it before...

Her body is perfect.

Perfect for my liking and perfect for me to toy with.

I just want to taste her.

I just want to take her innocence away.

I'll do anything to get her.

I'll do what it takes to have her.

Anything…

Mark my word on that.

**

* * *

**

(A/N: Gee. Creepy huh? Well just writing that part gave me the chills.)

**

* * *

**

EMPOV

**(Yeah!!! Emmy's POV… THANK ME LATER) **

It was just earlier, that I found Isabella being harassed by Alexander; the bad omen in all the Volturi guards and quite a pain in the ass.

And the most cruel member as well.

He feeds on mostly women, young and beautiful, but before he feeds on them, he would…would touch them inappropriately, with his manhood buried within them, making them suffer, until their time of death.

This pisses me off.

I know I can be mean to the humans at times, but I never once lay one finger on a women and treat them like a piece of crap or something for just entertainment and pleasure.

He was _sick_, sick that I wish he never joined the Volturi or I should have finished him off when I could. _Damn it!_ I should have finished him of; I should have fucking kill his ass; when he's still a newborn.

Now I felt guilt creeping into me.

I'm blaming myself for; even bother to create a vampire that I thought was going to be a helping volunteer to the Volturi guard addition.

But, instead I've created a monster, a fucking _sexual predator_.

I thought of the event earlier and I was pissed off again. I want to just fucking rip his shitty head off, for touching my _prey_, my _singer_, and my _dhampir_.

_Wait…_

Did I just claimer her as mine?

Like mine—_mine_, _selfishly… _

I laughed inside my head.

I think I've gone crazy here.

Why am I even bothering to feel overly protective over this dhampir…?

When I made an oath to myself to never feel anything for anyone…

But here I am feeling myself_ lusting_ after this dhampir, who was still pressed against the mirror still half naked from the encounter with Alexander.

My eyes trailed down her form, but until she caught me staring at her, I've worn my hard expression, blank in other words.

I walked slowly towards her, once I was close to her—I slowly bend over to pull her sweats back to her hips, so it hugs around it.

I then stand straight, letting my frame tower over her.

Then I made eye contact with her brown orbs, sending electric through me, which was strange, as if she has some kind of power over me; over my instincts as well.

_Thump-Thump-Thump _

I heard some strange melody against my ears.

It was her beating heart.

Her heart was singing a beautiful rhythm.

Her blushing cheeks made her blood call out to me, more—feeling pain _of control_ over my natural instinct.

Her body makes me want to devour her _innocence_.

_Lust. Lust. Lust._

_No! _

_I must not think this way…_

_It's just wrong._

What it wrong to feel this way for someone who's supposed to be my prey and me her predator?

_YES!!!_ It's wrong in so many levels!

"You could have done something," I let my idiotic of a self take over.

"Excuse me?" She asked, with her bell-like voice.

We were staring into each others eyes.

"I said you could have done something, like kick him in the groin." I said with my voice in a mono tone, with a hint of irritation.

"Well… I could have if he wasn't so damn fast in the first place." She explains, irritated.

"Well, I guess you have a lot of learning to do then." I shook my head from side to side, acting like my old self again without being… or feeling strange.

_Ugh. I should kept my mouth shut!_

"Whatever!" I heard her sweet voice mumbled under her breathe, with the hint of her scent hitting me.

_She looked furious…_

And beautiful at the same time_…I must say._

_Even for someone who's half human._

I should make her angry more, to toughen her up.

Don't want her to feel all, scared or feel guilt after her first kill of a newborn.

I need to toughen her up not soften her even more.

"Okay, _Girly…_ let's begin our training." I told her.

"What?! Are you serious?! I was harassed by your fellow vampire, and now you want to go on to training? You must be shitting me!!!" She snarled towards me.

_She's so…_NO!!! Don't say it Emmett, you're losing your mind here!!!

Quit thinking this way_…this isn't healthy!!!!_

The other half of me yelled inside my mind.

"Yes, I'm serious…you need to train and get toughen up, to be one of the guards." I said to her.

It only made her explode from the anger she was holding in.

"How can you be so heatless? Acting like that Alexander didn't do anything to me, which hurt me emotionally—but I guess no one cares what I feel around here!!!"

She looked at me with a murderous expression on her face.

Then she turned around and ran off.

I didn't even bother following after her…I was frustrated enough to deal with her.

Out the room she goes!

But before she left the room I smelt something… _like salt._

_Ahhh…_ Great. I made her cry.

I combed my right hand through my hair, in frustration.

How can I train _'something'_ so… so sensitive?

Ugh. This is going to be on hell of a training session.

"That wasn't very nice of you!" I childlike voice said, echoing around the room.

"Who's there?" I asked.

Then the red haired vampire showed up from the inside of the closet, in front and left corner of the room.

"Oh. It's just you Sookie…What were you doing there…and inside the closet?"

I asked her looking at her in disbelief.

"I was hiding…" she trailed off.

"Hiding from whom?" I asked.

"Felix…he's a pain in the ass! Seriously, he made me run around the castle yard, telling me it would help me on my speed and we're vampires we don't need to train for speed on combat…right? Or… is he just stupid or what?" Sookie looked at me, confusingly.

"No, I think he just wanted to get rid of you, he hates kids." I said without a hint of humor in my voice.

"Kids? Kid? I'm not a kid I'm a teenager I'm fifteen for gods sake!!! I'm mature than any average fifteen year olds." Sookie complained.

"This isn't fair!!!" She whines then snarled in frustration.

"Haven't anyone told you that…life isn't fair?" I quoted.

"No, but I've heard of it." She said thoughtfully.

"Nothing is fair in life, the way I see it." I sighed and walked out of the room with Sookie trailing behind me.

"Can you be my trainer? You seem nice." Sookie spoke again, and she randomly asked.

Nice? Ha! If I was nice I won't have made the dhampir cry… so I'm not nice at all.

"No!" I said sternly.

"Why?" She wondered.

"Because I'm already training _something…_" I snarled.

"Oh! Okay no need to get all piss with me, _Jeez I thought he was going to be the nicest one around here but I guess not._" She said whispering the last part.

"Ugh! Fuck off Shrimp!!!" I growled at her--showing the monster side of me; my growling made, her yelp in fear and ran off.

But not before whimpering; "Jerk!" to me.

Well, that got rid of her.

Kids, teenagers, children… they're all the same.

Immature, Childish… whatever.

I hate them.

I need to figure out a way to deal with the dhampir… before I jump off a cliff here.

I walked through the halls, and found the feeding room.

I need to feed, all this frustration is making me thirsty.

I went inside the room and found a human boy, curled up in the corner.

"Hey, there…" I said, it the way were it sends shivers down the spin of any prey I have, and sending them into fear, fear of me, fear of the monster within me.

The little boy looked up.

He has blue eyes and brown curls; he looked like he's about 7 or 8 years old.

I opened his cell door.

And walked in, like a wild cat closing in on its prey.

That's what I did.

I stalked forward towards the boy and then made it quick and less painful for him.

I snapped his neck and drunk his blood.

And when he was completely drained I left his lifeless body there.

And walked out of the cell.

I'm a monster… no matter what I say or do.

I'm one of them, which makes me a monster as well.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Sorry for the LACK of update! I was just too busy on my other stories and school... but promise I'll update again ASAP!!! **

**And Beta where are you when I needed you... :( Oh, and for those who asked me about Vampire Academy if I read it... well yes I did I read all of them and can't wait for the fourth book-- Blood Promise!!! And this is the first time I've talked about deleting my old story called 'Losing My Ground' for those who had wondered about it for so long... well all I'm going to say there'll might be a rewrite of it. **

**Maybe so please don't keep your hopes up, I don't want to upset anyone... **


	16. Reborn

**Warning: A Twist ahead! **

**

* * *

**

Reborn

**

* * *

**

BPOV

I remember running into my room, with tears in my eyes but I don't remember ending up on my bed…or

Falling into slumber.

I didn't know at first; until I woke up screaming, with beads of sweat dripping down my forehead.

I had my hands around my neck, my throat felt so dry—but at the same time it burns, making me feel like I was suffocating and needed some air.

_What's happening to me? _

_Somebody please help me?! _

_Someone? Anyone?! _

Then all of a sudden more burning starts to creep into my veins, and slowly creeping into my heart.

I opened my eyes…

And found myself staring into_ bright red ones_.

What happening to me?

_I'm burning make it stop!!!_

I can't get myself to speak!

I just can't get the words out of my mouth!!!

_Help me!!! _

The fire was spreading, slowly and painfully—_as if it were to tease me_.

A scent mix with salt and metal, hit me like drugs taking effect on a normal mind.

Then I felt another type of pain, it felt like I was being torn apart, limb by limb, then I looked down on my form, and realized that I wasn't being torn apart; _it was me_, who's causing the pain, my hands were crawling against my skin—making blood flow out of it like a river.

"No! Stop that!" A musical voice sounded through my ears.

"You'll just make the pain worst than it is." The same voice told me.

I wanted to ask him what's going on, but I was paralyzed couldn't speak—even if I tried to, no words were coming out of my mouth.

"Emmett, I heard screaming in this room-" another voice said.

The person stopped talking as soon as I felt his stare on me.

"What's happening to her Emmett?" This voice asked curiously.

"I don't know… All I hear is screaming from her, she crawled on her skin then she keeps gripping her hands around her throat as if she was choking." He confirmed.

"Hmmm… well that's weird. Do you think we should tell, Master Aro?" The same voice from earlier asked.

"Yeah, Demetri we should… especially we don't know what's happening to her."

"Okay, Em. I'll be right back to tell Aro then." I heard Demetri's footsteps exiting the room.

Then I found myself once again, being taken over by pain and then darkness.

**

* * *

**

:!:-:!:-:!:

* * *

"Isabella…Time to wake up…Isabella…" A sincere voice called out to me.

I felt my body being shook gently.

"Isabella…Wake up!" The same voice said to me.

I slowly opened my eyes…but it's hard to because everything seems to be so bright, like there's a really bright light shining on me, like a spot light.

But there wasn't any… Strange huh?

I took a deep breath, in haling air into my lungs, but instead of just breath air—several of different scent hit my nostrils, there were different scents, three actually, but one seems to stand out, it's smells like—honey, caramel and chocolate mix together…

I sniffed the air more trying to locate where the scent was coming from.

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself staring at the same ruby eyes.

Emmett's ruby eyes.

He was sitting on the edge of the bed, beside me. With a stiffed posture.

It was his scent that smelt like, _honey, caramel _and_ chocolate_ mixed.

He smells so good.

I lean forward inhaling his scent and drugging myself with it.

"You smell so good…" I moaned.

_Wow. _

Is all I could say, I didn't even thought about what I was going to say before it came out of my lips.

I heard someone clearing their throat, trying to snap me out of my little 'moment'.

I turned my head toward the direction where the noise was coming from, my eyes landed on another sets of ruby eyes. _Demetri's…_

As soon as my eyes made contact with his, he gasped at me.

"Huh? What's wrong…?" I asked, then I've notice my voice, it was musical.

"Hmmm…Interesting." A voice said from behind Emmett.

It was Aro… he was making his presence known.

"I believe you've reached you growth. Isabella." Aro said as if he just solved a mystery.

I gave him a puzzled look.

_What was he talking about? _

Emmett read my puzzled expression and said.

"You're not half human anymore." He announced.

"But how?" I asked curiously.

"I have a theory on that one; it's very simple to explain." Aro said then continue telling me his theory. "You've finally reached the end of your puberty, meaning you're now a full-grown vampire. You know like humans, they go from a baby, to a child, then teenager then once their completely develop; they go to their early stage of adulthood. Which means it's kind of similar to you."

Well, that made perfect sense, but I was expecting to be fully grown, around that age 19 and up—but not _17_.

"So, how do you know this… if you haven't dealt with anything like my kind before?"

I looked at Aro, who had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Well, I have my sources." He said simply.

"Master Aro, there's a—" A voice began to say but stop. Sending chills down my spine.

I looked at the person who's just came in the room.

_Alexander from earlier… _

I heard a hiss sound escaping my lips.

I was still upset of what happened earlier, with the unfortunate encounter with him.

I felt his disgusting eyes staring me up and down, with _lust_ in his eyes.

I felt so naked with him looking at me that way.

When Alexander wouldn't stop staring, a growl erupted from Emmett's chest making him snap out of his fantasizing mind of his.

Whatever perverted thoughts he had about me.

Then Emmett took his cloak off, and he wrapped it around my shoulder letting it fall around my body.

"Huh?" I asked him.

"I'm just covering you up…" He snarled.

I looked down at my body and notice that my clothes were torn into shreds and revealing only my undergarments, underneath Emmett's cloak.

Then I felt embarrassment washed over me.

I waited for my blush to give me away, but the flushed never came.

"Umm… Thanks." I said with my head down.

Emmett just nodded his head.

"Is she getting Hotter by seconds or is it just me who thinks that way." Alexander asked, completely taunting Emmett.

"No, you're the only one who thinks pervertedly, here." Emmett snapped.

"Now, Now, Boys, Don't fight or taunt in front of a lady… it isn't well mannered." Aro said, like a father lecturing his child.

"Yes Master." They said at the same time.

"Good." Aro clapped his hands together and walked towards me.

Once he was in front of me, he gentle held my face in between his hands, and then looked down, into my eyes.

"My, My, You sure are a very unique Vampire, I must say." Aro said now smiling.

"And Beautiful too." Alexander added, making Emmett, punched the brick wall, leaving a huge hole dented to it.

"Alexander, quit taunting Emmett, will yah?" Demetri said, sternly.

"Yeah, Yeah, Comrade!" Alexander rolled his eyes.

"Come Isabella." Aro gesture for me to take his hand, now standing straight.

"I'll let you look at how beautiful you really are." I cautiously lay my palm onto Aro's.

And we drifted towards a full-length mirror.

"Oh, My." I gasped as I looked into the mirror.

I found myself staring into a girl who looked like she walked out of a Victoria Secret Catalog.

Perfect body structure, smooth pale skin, long-volume hair—still brown but darken, and the blond highlights showed up more, instead of blending in.

My eyes they were still brown expect for the red rim around the pupils.

I was beautiful.

I was more _perfect_ than before…

Being a full-grown vampire isn't so bad, I must say.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

**I Updated twice in a row now… **

**Oh and hopefully I don't have too much typos because my Beta gone missing… well I don't know where she is that's all. **

**Thanks for reading and here's some funny Questionnaire I answered! **

**So laugh your butts off… well I sure did. **

**AND OH! I might update, again... tomorrow but maybe a short chapter, because of my long time, on lacking updates!!!**

* * *

**List twelve of MY characters from your fandom, in NO particular order.**

1. Bella

2. Edward

3. Jasper

4. Alice

5. Emmett

6. Rosalie

7. Seth

8. Jacob

9. Esme

10. Carlisle

11. Embry

12. Quil

**1. Have you ever read a Six/Eleven fic? Do you want to?**

Rosalie/Embry – I already had done that…well in my story 'My love coach, Jasper Hale' that is.

**2. Do you think four is hot? How hot?**

Alice… she's not HOT… she is Sexy lol.

**3. What would happen if twelve got eight pregnant?**

Embry/Jacob I highly doubt it, I mean since when do guys get each other pregnant?

**4. Can you recall any fic about nine?**

Esme? Hmmm… nope only read Bella/Jasper/Edward/Emmett/ all the boys in the twilight series. But not all of them at the same time in one story… that's just plain crazy!!!

**5. Would two and six make a good couple?**

Edward/Rosalie Ummm… NOPE, but if there wasn't a Bella … well I don't know… Hard to imagine it!

**6. Five/Nine or Five/Ten? Why?**

Emmett/Esme or Emmett/Carlisle _One word!_ WHAT THE HELL!!!!

**7. What would happen if seven walked in on Two and Twelve having sex?**

Seven – Seth Two – Edward Twelve – Quil I believe Seth would be scarred for life!!!

**8. Make up a summary for a three/ten fic.**

Jasper/Carlisle Well they have some Father and son bonding!!!

**9. Is there any such thing as One/Eight fluff?**

Bella/Jacob Yes, there's lots even steamy ones!!!

**10. Suggest a title for a Seven/Twelve hurt/comfort fic.**

Seth/Quil Ummm… title… 'GO TO HELL WHO EVER MADE THAT FAN FIC!!!!'

**11. If you wrote a songfic about Eight, what song would you choose?**

Jacob… Ummm SEXY BACK?

**12. If you wrote a one/Six/Twelve fic, what would the warning be?**

Bella/Rosalie/Quil I WILL kill that person who made such Fan Fic!!! Period! Wait it's me huh? Then I'm jump off a cliff.

**13. When was the last time you read a fic about five?**

Emmett – Today I read over my own fan fic.

**14. "(1) and (7) are in a happy relationship until (9) runs off with (4). (1), brokenhearted, has a hot one-night stand with (11) and a brief unhappy affair with (12), then follows the wise advice of (5) and finds true love with (3)."**

1 – Bella

7 - Seth

9 – Esme

4 – Alice

11- Embry

12 – Quil

5 – Emmett

3 – Jasper

I would shoot myself in the head… No comment! Just Crazy!!!

Wait Bella end up with Jasper? Yippee!!!

* * *

LOL. I hope that cracked you up!!!


	17. Flare! REAL UPDATE!

**Oh, and thanks, for those reviewers who told me how about how to fix my problem! Phew thank god it's fix!**

**Disclaimer: I will never, ever own The Twilight Saga or the Characters as well.**

**

* * *

**

Flare

**

* * *

**

BPOV

It's been weeks now since my 'changes' had occur and made me different than I used to be. Not that— different isn't good; it's just overwhelming. Especially, when you have all the guards; drooling all over your looks—expect for one… _my mentor, Emmett_.

He was the only one who hasn't shown any signs of drooling or hunger in his eyes. It was just blank. He wasn't giving anything away.

Which, I was happy of, that he wasn't drooling over me like the other horny guards were.

He was defiantly different from every one of the guards here. He was well reserved to himself, he doesn't let anyone in.

So he was pretty much _antisocial_, and well devoted to his duties. When I say _antisocial_, I meant, he'll only talk when it's needed or being addressed to. To me he acts well… distracted sometimes, like he was keeping something hidden, that he didn't want anyone knowing—whatever he was hiding; deep down, inside him.

Maybe one of these days, he'll just snap! And let people in, instead of shutting them out.

[-x-]

Here I was in the same training room, where I get my ass kicked at times by my mentor—while he teaches me how to fight and coordinate my movements, to prepare for the unthinkable, like an attack on us or something.

I haven't been on one yet, because I had to pass a certain test—on bring the three strongest guards in all the Volturi combined.

Felix, Demetri and last but not least… Emmett.

Yeah, right! That would happen, I mean come on. Look at them, look at me. I'm like a lost Jelly Bean in a jar full of Jaw Breakers!

Right?_ Right!_ I'm puny compare to them.

There were no training session today, because Emmett had some duties he needed to fulfill.

So, I'm actually just spending my time in the training room, punching the punching bag until it burst opened, and spilling the fluffy cottons out of it, mix with white beads.

Then when that was destroyed, I moved over to another thing I could take anger on, it was just like a punching bag expect for it attached onto a metal pole, and the cushion thing, felt like an wrestling mat.

I spend hours on punching and kicking that thing, until I got bored at it and lying down on the wooden floor, where the huge training mat should be at.

"Ugh. This is frustrating! I want to have some fun. But I can't because I'm here in 'prison' beyond the ancient brick walls of Volterra Castle. And I'm sick of it." I glowered in annoyance; then spread my legs and arms apart on the floor—as if I were forming a snow angel.

"What Cha doing?" An annoying voice asked.

I then looked up from my position.

"Nothing. Just Annoyed. You? What are you doing here?" I asked, slowly talking a sitting position.

"Oh, nothing just _bored_. I just want some _company_." I looked at Alexander, irritated. I didn't want him here, not when Emmett's not around. I want Emmett around because I felt, discomfort when this pervert is in the same room as me, and talking to me.

I rose up, not taking any changes, on getting rape on the floor by this perv.

"Ahhh. I think you should…leave." I said my voice cracked at the end, Alexander detected fear from my voice—which made a grin on his face appeared. Damn it.

Here we go again, just when I thought he'd leave me alone, because off Emmett's threat on him. But I guess I was wrong.

It was like my first assault from him—all over again.

Expect this time Alexander charged toward me. Running.

NOOOO! I yelled inside my head and then hold my hands in front of me and squeezing my eyes shut. As if they would make Alexander stop from charging at me, with full force. I waited for the impact; his body knocking mine on the floor… but the impact never came, but a piercing scream did.

I opened my eyes, as soon as the screaming ended.

_A piercing scream_, to my surprise it came from Alexander, he was standing still, a few distance from me, across the room again.

He was standing very still, with his left hand glued on to his upper right forearm. Then he lifts his hand from his arm and reveals, some marks on his arm, which looked like it has been burned or toasted.

"What the fuck?!" Alexander looked up from his burned and he was now glaring at me with hatred. "You Bitch!" he growled.

Wait… Did I do that? I looked at the damage on Alexander's arm, still dumbfound of what happened.

"Umm…I didn't do anything?" I confirmed but came out as a question.

"Yes, you did! Look what you have done to my fucking arm!!!" Alexander snapped, acting like a spoiled brat, not getting what it wants. I looked down on my feet; I felt a smile tugging on my lips.

I did do that! But, how though?

I felt a breeze of cool wind flew against my cheeks.

Then I looked up from my feet, and found myself alone again.

Wow. I got rid of Alexander! And on my own this time.

I felt the same smile from earlier, turning into a sly grin.

So…I'm gifted. Just like my siblings.

Edward mind-reader, Alice Fortune-Teller-in-a-way and Jasper Empathic.

So, I know what their powers are called but; how about me?

The only thing that I saw from my power's result is Alexander's marbled skin, turning into a crust like a crust on the sides of a pizza.

Ewww. Yeah, I know gross; but its analogy.

[-x-]

The next morning, I've tried everything to control the power I have discovered from Alexander's attempt of harassment.

But, nothing showed up, I've tried every technique, from the comic books I've read when I was six years-old.

Wonder Women style, raising my fist towards the ceiling.

Bat Man style, running to one part of the room to another swinging my hands back and fort like an idiot.

Spider Man style… but unfortunately my spiddy-senses weren't tingle ling.

A musical laugh rang around the room, making me snap out from my concentrating mode.

I slowly turned around to see who the person was, and to my amusement. It was, Emmett.

I looked at him with wide eyes.

When he stopped laughing, he quickly straightens his body, because he was holding onto his stomach.

"What?" He asked, with no rudeness or even flat tone to it.

"You're laughing…" I said like a dumbass, that I was.

"So…what if I am? Humph?" Emmett asked, arching one eyebrow at me.

God. His laughs… are like music to my ears.

I had this strange feels building up my stomach, when I felt him looking into my eyes.

I looked the other way and not staring into his ruby ones, because afraid I'll just melt down onto the ground, from his stare.

"Umm…can I ask you something?" I asked.

"You just did." He said. He was back to his old self again.

"Why were you laughing?" I finally decided to look back at him.

"Umm…Nothing." Emmett shook his head and walked into the room.

And sat down onto the floor, in Indian style, I soon followed after him.

We were sitted across from each other now, not saying anything.

Seconds, slowly turns to minutes then… hours, until I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Ugh! Speak god damn it!!!" I yelled, pulling my hair at the same time.

Emmett still just sat there and stared at me.

So I said something that would finally get him to speak to me.

"Hey, did you know Alexander—." I was about to finish my sentence, until Emmett yelled.

"THAT MOTHERFUCKER, DOESN'T LISTEN…DOES HE?!" he looked like a tick-bomb that just exploded.

"Chillax, Mentor, I kicked his butt." I shockingly said confidently.

"You what?" Emmett relaxed his tension, and gave me a questioning look, or the look that some people give to one another when they thought that person they were looking at was crazy.

"No, I did and it made him go away too, but I don't know if it's permanently though." I thought at loud, and I was serious too.

"What exactly did you do to him?" Emmett asked, sternly.

Jeez, this guy has more mood swings than a teenage girl on her 'dot.' Period in other words.

"I think I can burn others when I need or call for rescue." Emmett, looked at me, as if I was lying to him.

"Burn? What do you mean by that? Burn, as in setting them on fire?"

"Uh? I think so… something like that." I shrugged.

Emmett sighed, and then he told me to start my punching bag session, as my warm-up.

I think, Emmett doesn't seem that bad when he shows his true self that is, like the friendly side of him.

I want to hear and see him laugh again, not gloomy.

I really don't get it. Why do I feel this way? Like I can trust Emmett or something like that.

I'm just so confuse right now, just hoping it will clear up soon.

But underneath that rudeness, Emmett is kindhearted.

No… well I don't know that, I just have to wait and see for myself, then.

[-x-]

**APOV (Alice!)**

I miss my sister so dearly; it isn't the same without her.

Bella, oh Bella. Where are you? Are you dead or Alive?

Your future disappeared. But I had little faith that you're there alive, and healthy but suffering? No, Alice don't think this way, think happy thoughts about your sister.

Like her, casing bunnies…yeah white-fluffy bunnies. ARGH! Not helping at all.

"Are you okay Alice? I could feel your emotions going hay-wired." Jasper told me, sitting next to me on our bed, rubbing my left forearm, trying to help me relax.

I placed my head against his shoulder as her, continue to clam my emotions down.

"Jazz, I miss Bella so much. I want to know what happened to her, and why her Future disappeared. Instead of it being blurry." I sobbed dryly onto his chest.

"I don't know Alice, it's either she's too far away from us, or d-" I cut Jasper off to whatever he was going to say.

"No, Jazz don't say that! She's alive; I just know it, in a way. So don't tell me that!"

I looked at him frustrated.

"Ok darlin', I'm sorry please forgive my flaw." Jasper said, being gentlemen always.

"Yeah, Yeah." I sighed, giving in, from his pouting face, which I loved.

I lead forward, and brought my lips onto Jasper's.

I love this husband of mine.

He knows my weakness.

**CPOV (Carlisle!)**

My daughter, Isabella; she's not with us any longer.

"Carlisle, don't think that way!" Edward growled. _Sorry, son._

"I just want her back, I want to see her face, her smile, and feel her embrace."

I sighed and flopped down onto one of the sofa, where Esme was sitting, just dry sobbing, she too, misses Bella. We all do.

Without her, we were all nothing.

**EDPOV (Edward!) **

I was so devastated ever since Alice stopped seeing, blurry pictures of Bella's future.

My sweet loving sister.

She's gone from our grasped.

I could have stopped that monster from taking her. But I just stood there like an idiot, and did nothing, and it's my fault for losing her.

Oh, Isabella or innocent, sweet and caring joy. A sister and a daughter to Carlisle and Esme. We miss you a lot.

I miss you sis.

We love you.

Please be Alive…

I pressed my forehead against the living room window, with my fist closed and against it as well.

Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen, The joy and light of this family.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

**Hey guys hope you liked it. Thanks for reading and reviewing as well.**

**And anywayz, the questionare thing from the last chapter, I found it on someone's profile but I answered it on my own though. **

**OH! I watch this AWESOME Parody of the twiligt movie and it was AMAZING!!! It's just like the movie with the costume and everything... expect the Katy Perry part. Twilight and Hot n' Cold combine makes an awesome parody. **

**Go watch it guys; it's by 'The Hillywood Show' yes it's Hillywood not Hollywood, and it's twilight parody. **

**I watch it so many times couldn't get enough of it!!!**

**Another newz! I have my own website and I want you guys to check it out!!! **

**The link is on my profile! **


	18. Predator and Prey

**Disclaimer:**

**Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, and the Character's Do not belong to me, unless they're not part of the Twilight Saga, like Sookie and Alexander, then they belong to me!!!**

**

* * *

**

Predator and Prey

**EMPOV **

I'm losing my mind here! I don't understand what my emotions are going through, they're a bit haywired, every time I set my eyes on her, Isabella; who used to be half-human and half-vampire—she would make my dead heart beat again.

I hate feeling this way. I never felt anything like this before, not for anyone, never—I don't even show emotions at all, until this Isabella came into my life, like blind men seeing the sun for the first time, I was the blind men, and she was _my_ Sun.

I laughed, I felt lust, and I felt adoration and even protective of her. Never, in so many centuries of my existence I felt this way.

_Could it be that I'm falling for her? _

Or

_Could I be 'In love'? _

The terms for what humans' use when their attracted to opposite sex; or 'Soul Mates' what my kind would use this term, when they bonded with another vampire they desire the most. I don't really know which term is for me.

_I'm still confused about everything… _

I mean she is beautiful, I'd like to admit. Long-brown hair with revealing blond highlights to it, perfect curves, pale skin, and her brown eyes, with red rims to it, which were strange, but I was drawn to it.

She was a perfect image of a 'Fallen Angel'. She was Prefect. No female vampires would top her Beauty, or get close to it.

Feeling this way, made me break a lot of promise I made for myself.

A promise to be fully devoted to my duties…but instead I'm distracted by this Strange-but-still-Gorgeous-Vampire in the world.

Isabella Marie Swan Cullen.

_She's quite a Mystery sometimes. _(Look who's talking Emmett, you're the Mysterious one.)

"Emmett, it's time!" Felix shouted for across the room, where Isabella and I were still crossed legged, in front of each other.

"Time for what, Felix?" _My_ fallen angel asked. She turned her head, to address her attention to Felix.

"Our training session to end." I said calmly. She turned her attention, back to me.

"Oh! Wow… Look at the time." Isabella said as she looked at the clock, attached to the wall.

I quickly got up from where I was and walked towards Felix and left Isabella, to where she was.

Then slipped out of the room, and met up with Demetri, who were just standing outside the training room. Waiting for me, probably or he just arrived from some where, hunting maybe; because he's eyes were bright red.

"Hey." I greeted him. And walked pass him as well.

"Emmett!" Demetri called out, when I was a few feet away from me. I turned around and looked at him.

"Emmett, did you just laughed? I mean earlier…in there." He said point to the room, where Isabella and Felix where still in it.

"Umm…yeah." I said awkwardly, frowning as well.

He just gave me a shy smile and didn't say anything more.

'Well that was weird.' I said inside my head. Then I turned around and went to my room to think.

**

* * *

**

BPOV

I heard the whole conversation, with Felix and Demetri, on how Emmett seems to change.

I don't know if it was in a good way or not, but I listened in, through the little opened cracked of the door, in the 'Training Studio' or what ever you want to call it, or yeah…call it… a 'What-cha-ma-call-it'

I listen in, their conversation, eager to find something out.

"You know Felix, ever since this training session, Emmett seems to change a lot." Demetri said to Felix, with amusement in his voice.

"Yeah, tell me about it. But I think I like this 'New' Emmett more. I mean think about it. He's not moody all the time, or growling at us or anything horrible or if someone messes with him, he'd kill their ass and he's just I don't know… Friendly?"

Jeez, they sound like teenage girls gossiping, which was funny, but this 'gossiping' might make me learn more facts about my Mysterious, Mentor…maybe learn something about his past life?

"Yeah, friendly, in a weird way, and he's becoming less reserve, I guess." Demetri said putting a thoughtful face on.

"But I think he still think of himself, as the most evil being here, Killing everything he disliked."

"Yeah, he thinks he's a monster who can't control his thirst around Human's or in other words our 'Food sources' the way I see it." Demetri said with a frown.

"Yeah, just with fresh blood in the air, he'd go crazy, like a new born all over again." Felix added.

I stopped listening in; as I felt sorrow creeping into me. I felt sad, sad for Emmett.

That's just weird thought how he thought of himself that way. A monster, most evil being here in the Volturi.

Even if he was evil, he shouldn't put himself down like that.

I inhaled and exhaled oxygen that I don't need and then, burst through the doors, startling both Felix and Demetri.

I nodded my head, towards them as a sign of respect, and glided away from them and across the room.

I walked a few flight of stairs. To get to the floor, where Emmett's room was located at.

I burst through his door, without knocking. I know it's rude of me for doing that, but I can't deal with his mood wings anymore…

And need to put an end to it.

It's giving me a headache.

Wait? Can Vampires get headaches?

Oh, nope… I'm not a normal Vampire, after all.

As I burst through the room then I've found an amused looking Emmett, who was lying down on a red royal-styled sofa.

"Emmett…" I whispered, feeling the same sorrow, creped into me once again. I felt like I could cry right now.

"What are you doing here?" Emmett, frowned; but at the same time confused.

"Emmett, you need to open up, open up to someone, or let me in." I told him.

"What? Are you talking about?" He said sitting up on the sofa, and settled himself, so he was facing me.

"You need to stop, keeping things in. Let me in, stop acting so… I don't know distracted, every time you're with me, you know if you couldn't talk to anyone about your feelings then I'll be the one, you can talk to." I said, with my tone full of pity.

"For the last time, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, ISABELLA?" Emmett raised his voice at me, totally annoyed.

Shit, I think I'm going the wrong way, or he sees it like some kind of threat—hope not.

"I want you to stop thinking you're a monster, or the most evil thing around here! Because you're not, you're not weak!" I confronted.

That did it. I set him off. He growled at me like a Predator. He was the predator and I was his prey.

His eyes were focused on me, with hatred, pure hatred in them.

Shit. I should have kept my mouth shut!

'_If someone messes with him, he'd kill their ass…'_

_He'd kill their ass… he'd kill their ass… he'd kill their ass…_

Felix's words hit me in the head. Echoing as well in my head like a broken record.

Shit! Double Shit!

I pissed Emmett off!

"Eeek!" I squealed and ran out of Emmett's room, as soon as I can.

Then I sensed Emmett following behind me.

I ran faster, as I ever ran before, through the flight of stairs then the hallways.

This castle is pretty huge, so I could get lost so easily, in it.

Damn!

I stopped running as I came to a 'Dead End'

I think I went to an opposite way, past the Torture Chamber and into a hallway, I've never been before.

I knew it! I knew it! I'm lost!!!

Shit! I should have make Aro, drawn me a map, so I would be lost in this place, if I was going to live here.

"There you are!" Emmett voice sends chills down my spine.

I was about to turn around, until I found myself pressed against between a wall and Emmett's body.

Shit! This isn't good!!!

He's going to kill me now!

_Help, Me! _

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

**Hey guys, I'm updating… Sorry about the typos. Anyways next Chapter there will be a **_**surprise**_** and the only clue I gave you guys are: **_**Predator and Prey**_**, and if you read this story carefully, you'll find out what the surprise is. So yeah. Anyways, I might not update more, well it depends on the weather, well you see it's been raining, No, there's Storm for about a week or so now, and damn I now, know what Bella felt like, when it rains in Forks all the time. Lol. Yeah it was storming and I got angry because my power kept going on and of, whenever there's heavy rain. Meaning if I was typing a chapter on the computer and it was raining hard, the computer will shut off then turn back on, meaning I'll loose my hard work, because of the stupid rain, I used to love rain, it's soothing, but now that's raining heavy, I hate it, I can't properly type the chapters up, without worrying about 'Black Outs'**

**Sincerely, Lorraine**

**A.K.A**

**xSilentxDreamsx**


	19. Trouble in Paradise

**Disclaimer: I don't claim The Twilight Saga… I repeat I DON'T CLAIM THE TWILIGHT SAGA!!!**

**

* * *

**

Trouble in Paradise

**BPOV**

I found myself pressed against one of the bricked walls of the Volterra Castle, where I waited for death to vanish me away from this world. I felt two iron gripped hands encircled both of my arms holding me against the wall. _Ha_. As if I was strong enough to escape from my predator.

I looked into my predator's ruby colored eyes, as he looks into my brown ones. His body is pressed against mine; he was so close to me that his scent invaded my nostrils, that I felt dizzy and weak to my knees; because it was so intoxicating.

"You smell so good… strawberries and freesias." He said as he brought his nose and trailed it down, from my jaw line to the crook of my bare neck. "Umm… Thanks? I guess?" I tried to sound brave but my voice cracked in the end and it came out as a question.

I felt one of my predator's hands release one of my arms, and then his hand trailing down from my forearm to my spine leaving warm-burning trails, then his hand stopped to grip my waist. He pulled me against his chest as his cold lips devour my own with a long-deep kiss.

Letting my predator kiss me, was like _**chasing my own insanity…**_

* * *

We kept on kissing… we didn't stop; we were just too caught up in a 'moment'.

I run my tongue over his bottom lips, begging for an entrance—he then opened his mouth, letting me explore the inside of it.

"Hmmmm…" I moaned as he pressed his body, closer to mine. I encircled my arms around his neck and with his strong arms around my waist—leaving no distant between us.

It took about a few minutes, to register everything in my brain. Chase…Escaping…Dead-End…Cornered…and then _this_.

Our kiss stopped, to my disappointment, so we pulled apart, but still; Oh-so close, attached to each other.

"Isabella…" Emmett whispered under his breath. He had both of his hands pressed against the wall that my back was against on, with his arms extended; with my body trap in between.

His eyes were closed, as if trying to calm himself down; and then when he was finally in control of himself, he opened his eyes, and I found myself staring into his now pitch black eyes.

His eyes were full of desire. And mine as well.

I slowly reached my hand out, and placed it on his cheek. He then lean his face into it.

"Emmett." I called out to him.

"Isabella." he imitated.

There was a long sweet, painfully silence, between us with intense sexual tension in the atmosphere, until we gave in and cracked…

The sound of our lips reconnecting with each others and kissing noises filled the air, and combined with our unnecessary heavy breathing. If we were humans we'd stop, to breathe but we're not, so we didn't stop at all, until a throat clearing interrupted us.

We then slowly pulled apart from each other, staring attentively into each other's eyes.

"Emmett…err…Isabella…" The same person who cleared their throat said, greeting us, when we're completely lost in each others, lust.

I was the one who broke our 'little staring game', and finally addressed towards the voice.

I turned my head and found, Demetri—standing there, a little uncomfortable. Maybe, it was from witnessing; my make-out session with Emmett. I mean who wouldn't feel awkward after witnessing that. A Pervert maybe, but Demetri is a gentlemen, not a pervert and he's very old fashion, like Edward—he has morals, Wow. Huh? Even for a Red-eyed Vamp.

I turned my attention away from Demetri, from embarrassment and buried my head into Emmett's chest.

"Umm… Hi Demetri, What do you need?" Emmett talked for both of us.

"I was looking for you, and where Isabella went, because you two, went missing." Demetri said, with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Plus, Aro has some news to tell us, and you both were called in, to join as well, for Sookie and the other new Guards." Demetri informed before letting Emmett speak on his part.

Emmett, didn't say anything he just nodded his head to tell Demetri, silently that we'll soon follow him to the 'Throne-Room'.

Demetri nod his head in reply as well and left Emmett and me alone once again.

Emmett turned his attention to me, and decided not to waste any small seconds, and even minutes, He grabbed my face gently into his big hands and pulled my face to his, so our lips would be connected.

I linked my arms around his neck, just like what I did earlier.

"Ahhh...Emmett." I breathe against his warm lips.

"Isabella…My Bella…" Emmett whispered against mine.

I quickly pulled away from his lips and stared at him with amusement. "What did you call me?" I asked.

"Isabella…?" He looked at me confused.

"No, after that!" I said, encouraging him to continue.

"My Bella…?" He said again with the same confused tone.

"Yeah, That!" I exclaimed, happily. And then I pulled him into a hug, pressing my body against him, closely.

"Ummm… Did you know, Bella means 'Beautiful' in Italian?" Emmett whispered into my ear, playfully nibbling on it.

Causing me to gasp excitedly.

"I know…" I said, breathlessly. Staring for now on I want him to call me 'His Bella' Not Isabella.

"Emmett? Since when did you… you know, start liking me?" I asked, curious.

I looked back into Emmett's eyes that went back into its original color, warm-ruby.

"The first time, I saw you." He shyly admitted. "But without the bloodlust of course." He quickly added in.

"Oh." Is all I said to him after his little confession, then it was his turn to ask me the same question.

"When did you start liking me?" He asked cautiously.

"My room…" I paused the continued on what I was going to tell him. "Our first 'real' confrontation, I guess. It was 'Love at First Sight' but at the same time I was 'Blinded by Beauty' you know I'm talking about you." I told him.

"Yeah, and that's also when you ran into a wall, and fell straight flat, on your back, then I had to pick you up and carried you to, Aro, Cauis and Marcus—in the 'Throne-Room'." He chuckled. While he remembered our first bickering.

"Yeah, good times I guess." I murmured, knowing he still heard me though, duh! Vampire hearing!

"I think we should go… before 'our masters' gets pissed off at us, being late and all." Emmett said, kissing me softly on the lips.

Then he placed my hand in his and we made our way to the throne-room, and for some reason, I felt like something bad was going to happened…or something like that, because I was getting weird nauseated.

We came to a stop in front of the huge, wooden-sealed doors of the throne-room.

That's when I sense, something isn't right.

"Emmett… I think something bad is going to happened… and for some reason… I know something is up." I looked at the doors in front of us, frustrated.

"What do you mean, love?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know, but I have this weird feeling in my gut." I said, sternly.

"Are you sure? Or do you need to let out some gasses of yours." He said, while chuckling quietly.

"No, Emmett… it's not even possible! And I thinking or I felt like something going to happened, something bad, really bad."

When he saw my eyes, with no humor in them, that's when he finally, stopped laughing and looked at me, blankly.

"Bad feeling…so you think there's is some sort of what trouble in there?" Emmett whispered, too low for anyone—from the other side to hear; and which it's only low for my ears to hear.

"Yes!" I whispered back to him, with fierce in my tone.

Then Emmett didn't wait any longer, and decided to burst through the door, with me shadowing him.

In the corner of my eyes I've spotted a blurry, but still quick movement, in the corner of my eyes, so I reacted quickly.

I kicked the person who was charging towards Emmett and me, and the impact went straight to the person's chest.

It was a guard named Adam, blonde-spiked up hair and crimson colored eyes.

"What the Hell?!" Emmett snarled, in astonishment.

"See I told you." I mumbled.

"Yeah, sure I didn't expect this." Emmett said crouching down, ready to fight.

Something was defiantly…wasn't right, the guards were attacking us… and their eyes, held nothing but it was like looking through the window, driving home during night time, nothing but pitch black, not with anger, or even lust…it was just blank.

Once again Adam came charging at us, but Emmett this time caught him by surprise and grabbed him by his arm, and tug on it, then Emmett torn his body apart, and set it on fire.

"Emmett, I thought Adam was your friend?" I asked.

"Yeah, but nobody messes with _my girl_." Emmett growled.

Then a clapping sounded through the entire room.

"Bravo, Bravo, and quite a team work." A sickening-sweet voice said, completely amused.

Emmett then turns his attention towards the front of the throne-room.

I looked up as well, standing there were two new faces, and Aro, Cauis and Marcus were no where in sight.

"What the…? Wait! What's going on here?" I asked Emmett. "And who are they?"

"Stefan. Vladimir." Emmett addresses to them.

"Oh, then what are they doing here then?" I asked, but just when Emmett's about to fill me in with some information.

One of the men in front of me had spoken. "We came back to take what it is ours, from the very beginning."

"We're taking over Volterra once again!" The other guy beside him said.

What the hell? You've got to be shitting me? Right?

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

**Confused? Well it will be cleared up later on through the story or next chapter!!!**

**Oh my god, I think this story gets, more interesting as it goes through the progress… Don't you think? **

**This 'World Domination thing' just played through my head, while I was typing this chapter, and I thought it's a good blend to the story. **

**Oh and guys don't be afraid to give me suggestions or PM me for the fun of it, because you know…I'm bored at times, and need to talk to my readers… and such. **

**So, yeah… thank you so much for reading my story and loving it as well, I really appreciate it so much, you guys encourage me to go on with this story, and without you all, I would have end it, long ago. But I didn't because I knew you guys would be disappointed and hunt me down, with spears and murder me with it. So, Love you guys, you're all are very unique! **

**You're Author, xSilentxDreamsx **

**A.k.a: Lorraine or Rayne… don't like my 1****st**** name though… **


	20. Flase Domination!

**FINALLY I CAN UPLOAD MY STORY AGAIN!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't _Fucking_ Own anything, jeez so don't Sue me!!! I'm too Young to Die!!! Waaaaaaaah! lmao**

* * *

False Domination

_**Previously on the last chapter… **_

"_Yeah, but nobody messes with __my girl__." Emmett growled._

_Then a clapping sounded through the entire room._

"_Bravo, Bravo, and quite a team work." A sickening-sweet voice said, completely amused._

_Emmett then turns his attention towards the front of the throne-room._

_I looked up as well, standing there were two new faces, and Aro, Cauis and Marcus were no where in sight._

"_What the…? Wait! What's going on here?" I asked Emmett. "And who are they?"_

"_Stefan. Vladimir." Emmett addresses to them._

"_Oh, then what are they doing here then?" I asked, but just when Emmett's about to fill me in with some information._

_One of the men in front of me had spoken. "We came back to take what it is ours, from the very beginning."_

"_We're taking over Volterra once again!" The other guy beside him said._

_What the hell? You've got to be shitting me? Right?_

**

* * *

**

EMPOV

Just when I thought those Romanian Bastards are gone for good, they showed up in the wrong time. _BULL SHIT!_

"What's going on here?" Aro, Cauis, Marcus, Demetri and Sookie flanking them from behind.

"We're back!" Stephan sneered with hatred.

"We're taking back what you've stole from us, and starting with your guards, and royal followers, mate."

Vladimir smirked towards them.

"What?! That's non-sense, what the hell?!" Cauis raised his voiced, clearly pissed off, by the stupid intruders.

"Emmett, why are they here…what did the Volturi do to cause them to act this way?" Bella, yes my sweet angelic Bella asked.

"Nothing, they just wanted to talk over the Vampiric World, because they're thirst for power." I confirmed with disgusted.

"Power…yeah power that once belongs to us Romanians." Stephan snarled.

"We ruled this kingdom and not the Volturi." He added.

Man, I have to do something quick, before this turns into something more… dramatic encounter.

I can't deal with too much drama right now… so yeah, I need to put an end to this shit.

As if reading my mind, Bella turned her attention to me, again and whispered to me, too low, only for my ears to hear.

"Let's put an end to this!"

Then with that hell broke loose. By Bella and I launched towards the controlled guards and Romanians' minions.

Everyone were battling each other, the guards that weren't under Romanian's control we're helping the Volturi leaders fight the possessed ones, I then ran to the closes guard that was attacking Demetri, but out of now where three more came charging at Demetri and me.

We needed back up and fast. We're loosing our members quickly.

Those three charged at us in a speed of light, then right before they all lay one finger at me or Demetri, they lit up into flames.

Their remains turned into ashes.

"What the?" Demetri said amazed, staring at the ashes in front of us.

"Awesome!" Felix exclaimed. I didn't even know how he got here, but I didn't care right know…all I cared about is getting rid of this mess.

"Good job, Isabella!" Sookie said bouncing up and down next to Bella, whose hands were holding flames, as if it was some camp fire, moving rapidly on her hands, and she didn't even flinched at all, from it.

Bella's Power it's progressing. Good and great timing, just when we needed it.

"Finally, my power is working!!!" Bella grinned and then started to attack the guards that we're under some mind control.

And one by one they we're all turned into ashes, only us Volturians **(A/N: I made up this word…)** were left.

The Romanians were standing there alone on their side, with ashes all around them.

Their expressions were shocked and they were speechless as well, they didn't know that this was coming to them.

Well, we all didn't actually know this was coming.

"Impossible… They're more powerful than before." Stephan had finally said, after the silence between us.

"Yes, very powerful..." Vladimir agreed, shaken.

"We've should have snooped around, before attacking brother." Stephan said with defeat in his tone.

"Damn it, we're doom." Vladimir looked scared, and the same time he held anger for his brother's stupidity.

"Yeah, you assholes!!!" Sookie laughed.

"Isabella… just finish them off!" Marcus demanded, and with those final words, Bella set the Romanian into flames.

Ha! They have no match for us!

"That was incredible! Thank you, Isabella." Aro said, walking over to Bella, my Bella and hugged her to him.

Then pulled away and kissed her on the forehead, which made jealously creep into me.

So, I walked to where they were, and I grabbed Bella's arm and pulled her into my chest and away from Aro's grasp.

I don't want anyone touching her, expect me. I vowed to myself, letting my obsession talk over.

"Wow, that's an amazing battle, I've ever been on." Sookie said, faking a yawn.

"Ummm…Sookie, That's the only battle you've been on, and a real one." Felix confirmed.

"Nope, not when you have 5 brothers, bulling you for being the only girl in the family. Ha!" Sookie said; remembering her past.

Sookie laughed, while Felix rolled his eyes at her.

I shook my head and held Bella closer to me, feeling every inch of her body, pressed to mine.

"I did that…didn't I?" Bella whispered.

"Yes, you did love." I told her. "And I'm proud of you." I brushed my hands against her arms, looking like I was keeping her warm.

Bella, oh my sweet Bella… she's perfect, perfect just for me.

**

* * *

**

Author's Notes:

**Ha, another update, on the same day… 2/ 21 /09 and time is … 10: 46 pm. I finished typing this Chapter, but something's wrong with the websites, upload section or 'Login' section in other words. I was so-so mad I really want to update!!! Os I would have two updates on one day, on 2/21/09 … but I guess I didn't get to… because of Technical Difficulties!!! BS! BC!**

***Change MOOD here!***

**Aww… You guys are so sweet!!! Thanks for Reviewing and Suggestions – keep them coming!!!**

**StereoG:** **do you plan exactly what's going to happen or do you just type the first thing that comes to mind and make it fit?? **

_**My Answer would be:**_

_**Ahhh… good question. To tell yeah the truth I didn't plan any of this out, it all came to mind. You know my imagination went wild and created this story, just for ya'll. And yes you should say my mind runs while my fingers type the story magically. Lol.**_

**Thanks to: **

**Iloveboyswhosparkle:****For a suggestion I think u should get the new guys to like hit on Bella and Emmett like cant do anything or something like that. Love it!**

_**Me**__**: Thanks for this suggestion; I'll defiantly try to involve this one, that's for sure. And oh I got the Romanian Idea from Breaking Dawn, actually. **_

**Verolina****:**_**Ha-ha yeah, they're trying to take over once again but failed badly. Bella burned their ass, well technically!!! LOL. XD **_

_**Thanks everyone who reviewed. View, and read my story!!! **_

_**Anyways, sorry for making the battle so quick, I'm just too lazy to go through deals, that's all and hey, it's still readable. Right? And if you guys want more battle scene… well, just ask okay, but I'm not really good with the battle scenes that's all, but I've tried my best. **_

***Random* **

**My Contact is being a bitch, lol OW! My eyes, my pretty, pretty brown eyes!!! lol. (My friends tell me that my eyes is the same color as Bella's Cool. Yea… I'm lame…) Oh, yeah I got contacts on this date (points to the right…) 2/21/09 and they're color Blue, Sapphire Blue actually, and it's awesome…I tried to look for the Cullen color on but the store didn't have it… plus I don't even know if any store's sells any, anyway… **

**I'm Updating tomorrow, if not please don't hunt me down and kill me in my sleep!!!**

**My address is… ha-ha sike!!!**

**Thanks again. xoxox**

**xSilentxDreamsx **


	21. Homecoming! XD

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that Stephenie Meyer owns, including sexy Emmett. But I do own Sookie and Alexander. **

**Homecoming **

Everything had gone back to the way they were before; well expect the fact that Emmett and I were together now.

The battle between the Volutri and Romanians was nothing but a blurry memory to us all; it was as if it had never happened.

A side for Aro being nice to me now and treating me as if I were some goddess that had visited from heaven, because of my success in my very first battle, ever and had won the victory of it.

I've learned a lot of things through the progress of my powers, yes I said powers, and I have three actually.

The element fire that I've used during the battle and then I soon developed, shield that can defend me from attacks and even mental abilities that would be used against me, and I also can use compulsion, meaning I can control anyone to do anything against their will.

I of course kept those two powers hidden, not even Emmett knows about it, because I didn't want Aro to keep me locked up here.

In the huge boring castle, all I wanted to do is go home to my family.

I felt strong arms wrapped around my waist, and lips brushing against the side of my neck.

"What are you thinking about? You look like you've been concentration so hard on something?" I felt his breath on the back of my neck.

"Just something." I said as a smile slowly creeping into my lips.

"Hmm…" He murmured against my skin, sending tingles through my veins.

"Yeah, something…" I said, as I pressed my back closer onto his chest, making myself feel, warm and fuzzy inside.

"Are you excited, Bells?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, Of course! I'm going to see my family again." I smiled.

Finally after some many days, months and years had pasted, I'm going to see my family again, seeing their faces and breathing in their scent making me feeling like I belong once again with Emmett by my side.

Just two days ago I've talked or _convinced_ Aro to let me go home to my family, with a little help from my compulsion of course.

Well Aro of course dreamily said yes, along with his brothers.

This means I'm officially out of the Volturi, along with Emmett's freedom as well.

"Emmett?" I whispered.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I love you." I said with all my heart.

"I love you too, my Bella." Emmett gently turned my body around to make me face him, and then he brought his lips down to mine, placing a sweet loving kiss.

Being with Emmett made me realized that a person can change their ways, for the sake of love and not losing the one they truly love, most.

Emmett revealed his sweet and gentle side since we've become mates.

He was once cold-hearted and now it's the opposite. He'll do anything, just to have me forever…

And I'll do the same for him, as well.

Emmett and I were walking through the hallways of Volterra, holding hands and our bodies covered with black cloaks.

"You guys are leaving?" Demetri asked, with Felix and Sookie behind him. Their expression was some how pained.

I guess they wanted freedom, and out of the Volturi; away from suffocating grounds.

"Yes, we're leaving…" Emmett said sadly. He probably thinking the same thing for his friends, our friends that we're leaving behind.

Demetri and Felix nodded their heads.

Sookie on the other hand ran towards me and pulled me into a hug, as she dryly sobbed onto my chest.

"I'm going to miss you Isabella, you were like a sister that I've never have, but want!" She was shaking.

It broke my heart seeing her like this; she was like a sister to me.

She was there to cheer me up and she was there if I needed to talk to someone apart from Emmett.

She was their helping me out through missions and achieving out task together.

I gently rubbed Sookie's back to clam her down.

"It's okay, Sookie. We'll see each other someday, I promise." I lied, knowing I couldn't come back at all, not after the compulsion spell thing worn off.

"I'm sorry, my friends but Bella and I need to go catch our flight to America." Emmett said gently. Demetri and Felix stayed quite.

I pulled away from Sookie, and then looked into her eyes. "Sookie I'm sorry, but I don't want you to keep your hopes up, waiting for me to come back… it's better if you don't remember me at all." I said as I used my compulsion to make Sookie forget everything she knew about me, I mean everything all those memories of me and our friendship as well, and Emmett also so she wouldn't know about us anymore.

After I've used compulsion on her, she fainted which Felix had her in his arms before she had fallen on to the ground.

"What did you do to her?" Demetri asked, curiously.

"I've erased her memories of me, and Emmett." I said with sadness in my voice.

"Why did you do that?" Felix asked calmly.

"Its better this way, good byes aren't easy, especially saying good bye to your friends." I said, and then I've done the same thing to Demetri and Felix.

All three of my friends were there lying on the floor, past out from compulsion and shut down that I put them in.

"It's time Bella, let's go." Emmett grabbed my hand and we quickly made our way through the darkness of the night.

As soon as we reached the airport we've boarded the private jet, of the Volturi, which took us to America and into Port Angeles airport.

The flight was about three days long; it gave me a lot of time to prepare myself, for the reunion with my family.

I don't know what they will think of me, now… That I've changed, that I've been gone for so long.

When we got off the plane Emmett rented a car from the renters then we've drove off towards Forks through dawn.

I become silent as Emmett drove on the path to the Cullen Mansion, with one of his hand on my lap, rubbing it to clam me down as he senses my nervousness.

"It's ok Bella we're almost there; you'll finally see them again." Emmett reassured me, that everything was fine.

"Yea…" I whispered, breathing slowly in and out.

**Edward's POV **

I was busy reading Romeo and Juliet when all of a sudden I was interrupted by unknown thoughts.

_We're almost there; this is for her, for her happiness. _

It was a male voice, some how it sounded really familiar to me.

_I'm so scared… _

A female voice thought said.

_What are they going to think of me now? What will Father think? Mother? Alice? Jasper? Rosie? Or even Edweirdo…I mean Eddie…wait no, Edward? _

Wait…I know that voice from any where… its Bella!

But wait? How did I hear her thoughts when I couldn't before?

And how's this male with her?

"Edward? Edward? You there, say something, man?" Jasper shook me out of my own thoughts.

"Huh? Umm… What?" I said.

"Your emotions were going out of control. What's up? And why are you feeling this way?" he asked me.

"It's Bella." I told him.

"Bella what about her?" Jasper asked.

"She's coming back!!!" Alice said lat loud, bursting through my bedroom door.

"What?" Jasper asked confused.

_Oh my god! She's coming back! Finally I've had a vision of her, it's been so long. _

How was it possible that my power and Alice's as well worked just now?

It just didn't make any sense at all.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked again.

"Bella's coming back, and she's not alone." I said the last part gravely.

"How do you know, Edward?" Rosalie asked, as she was standing in the door way of our room.

"Believe it or not I can read her mind, and Alice can finally see a vision of her clearly instead of blurry images." I explained.

"Impossible." Carlisle said, finally letting his presence known. He was just outside the bedroom the whole time listening in.

"Yeah, I know." I said.

Then the sound of car doors closing had made us silent, listening in; foot steps hitting the ground, walking toward the front door, and then the door bell went off.

"I'll get it." I said, run quickly towards the front door, before my family even moved an inch from the spot they freeze on.

I quickly unlocked the door and swigged the front door opened.

Revealing the Volturi guard who took Bella out of our lives, this just made me pissed off.

He ruined my family's happiness by taking Isabella out of our lives and I'm sure he has hell to pay for it.

I grabbed him from the collar of his cloak, and then I picked him up and punched him hard on the stomach, sending him flying into the car they were on, smashing against it.

Windows shattered into bits of glass and leaving the car with a huge damaged on the side, looking like a truck crashed into it.

I stalked off towards him again and quickly through punches and kicks from here and there.

To my surprise he wasn't fighting back, as if he knew he deserves everything I've gave him.

"Edward!" Bella's angelic voice yelled in agony. "Stop, Don't hurt him…please."

I turned my head towards Bella who was being held against Jasper, who was resisting her, from interrupting the fight, well more like torturing session.

"Please don't" She cried out.

"Edward let him go!" Carlisle was now outside the house, demanding me to stop.

But hatred soon took over me.

I continue to clawing, kicking and punching, this guard.

"Edward, let my_ brother_ go!" Carlisle shouted.

I froze as soon as I caught the word 'Brother'. Carlisle had a brother, since when?

I heard gasped through everyone of my family, including Bella whose face seems to turn paler than it was before.

"Brother?" she breathed. _What? You can't be serious? _Bella thought inside her head.

"Yes, brother well… Best friend that I treated like my own brother." Carlisle explained.

_Oh, thank god they're not blood related, that would just be wrong in so many levels. I mean when papa said that, I thought I was going to faint… Sleeping with your uncle? Eww… Thank god, Pops explained. Or I would have thought Emmett is my uncle. _

"Oh thank god, he's not." Bella said out loud.

My family looked at her confused.

"I thought Papa and Emmett are blooded related brothers but it turned out they're best of friends." She explained.

"Plus, it sounded so wrong, I mean think about sleeping with your uncle!!! Eww. That's Incest." She wiped her forehead as if sweat had build up there.

"Sleeping with your uncle…" Carlisle said to himself but we all heard it.

Then for some reason I think I've heard a light blub had set off in his head.

"YOU SELPT WITH MY DAUGHTER!!!" Carlisle growled then launched towards Emmett.

**Author's Note: **

**Lol. Wow that would set Carlisle off; Bella sleeping with Emmett. Lol. I was going to stop at the part when Carlisle said Emmett is his brother, so you guys would be like what the fudge?! Lmao. But then again I didn't want you all to think Emmett's blood-related to Carlisle, which he's not. Carlisle only thought of him as a brother, but they actually best friends, and next chapter will explain everything, promise. Oh, it's been a while sorry, after I was ungrounded, I've went straight into playing PS3 – Resident Evil 5, and online chatting on the PS3, then I lost track of writing time, so yeah sorry about that. **

**Hope you all liked my updated chapter, review me you thoughts or PM me. I would like hearing from you all, thanks bye, bye. **


	22. Sweet Reunion, Yeah Right?

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, **

**I was so amazed how you guys still reading my stories, because I thought being gone for so long meant you guys would just stop reading them, but I guess I was wrong, thanks for supporting me, I really appreciate it all.**

**

* * *

**

(Random)

Walking home with my two best of friends, Ming and Jassy, yea my name is Jasmine too, but I go by Lorraine, now.

Me: Oh my god! Ming, shut up, you and your chicken voice!

Ming: Chicken Voice? Chickens don't talk.

Me: Yes, they do, *imitates chicken noises*

Jassy: What are you guys arguing about?

Me: I'm arguing how Ming talks like a chicken!

Jassy: Chickens don't talk, they make noises.

Me: *Staring at Jassy as if she grew another head*

Ming: See, didn't I tell you… Chickens don't talk at all.

Me: well, I still think, you talk like a chicken, Ming-Ming.

Ming: *pouts* you suck, Lorraine.

Me: yeah I suck but you swallow. *grins*

Jassy: *laughing her ass off*

Ming: What's so funny? *staring at Jassy*

Jassy: Oh, it's just what Raine said.

Ming: What? I swallow?

Jassy and Me: *burst out laughing*

Ming: I don't get it, why are you guys laughing at me. *whines*

Jassy and I just burst into more fits of laughter.

*Me and my crazy friends, lol.*

**

* * *

**

OH and I finished the whole game of RESIDENT EVIL 5! It's freaking AMAZING, HEY guys, if anyone of you have PS3s tell me you're ID name on it so we can you know chat and play games together so, yeah…

**Oh and I have a new story as well, that some of you guys already checked it out… so yeah for those who didn't yet, here's the summary of the story: **

**

* * *

**

Summary:

Bella Swan was there in Raccoon City when the destruction had occurred. When she thought her life would end that day, a dark haired male showed up, and rescued her from her death that was just in front of her. She didn't catch his name, right after he got her out of the whole mess alive. But Bella can't seem to stop thinking about him since then…

**It's a Crossover of Resident Evil Series and Twilight, no there isn't any vampires, they don't exist… but zombies and B.O.W does and Lickers as well…which reminds me, I got to post the pictures of those creatures on my profile. **

**Anyways check it out!!! Love yah guys! **

**

* * *

**

Sweet Reunion, Yeah Right?

Bella's POV

Here I was standing frozen on my feet, watching my father attack the love of my life, Emmett. I can see the shock on Emmett's face as my father tackled him down on to the ground, and with my father's face expression all hostile. I've never seen my father like this before, he usually the cool and collected one.

Maybe the 'sleeping with Emmett' scenario set the ticking bomb inside of him off. Damn. I should've shut my mouth in the first place, instead of running it off like a stupid motor mouth that I am, at times.

"Ugh. Get off of me!" Emmett struggled against my father's grasped, as his hands were around Emmett's neck. Looking like he was trying to choke the life out of Emmett. When you can't really kill a Vampire by cutting their supply of oxygen which they don't even need in the first place.

"I think we should do something." Jasper said out of nowhere.

"Yeah, maybe we should…but, I'd like to see Carlisle kick his ass." Edward said, hearing a smile in his voice.

I got to do something fast before my father loses his mind to this nonsense crap.

I made my way to the scene; Emmett still pinned on the ground with my father snarling at him like a wild mountain lion.

"Okay, dad that's enough. Emmett didn't do anything wrong." I said to my father. He stopped what he was doing and stood up, brushing his shirt as he go, and straighten the crinkles out as well.

"I can't believe you would do that!" My father exclaimed, staring at Emmett with pure hatred. "Sleeping with her!"

I helped Emmett stand back up on his feet, and when he was completely standing up, I wrapped my arms around his waist. As If to shield him from something and maybe from my father's anger as well. I felt Emmett's arms around my waist holding me protectively close to the side of his body.

"Why? Father… Is it wrong to fall in love?" I answered him back.

Carlisle froze on his spot. He looked at me with sincere eyes.

"What do you know about love, Isabella?" He asked me, softly.

I didn't answer his question, I ignored it. "I love Emmett, more than everything. I love him more than my life itself."

"You love a monster, Bella?" Edward asked me in disbelief. "You love someone who killed innocents, for their pleasure?"

Monster…kills innocent… for pleasure… those where the words that sticks out more than the others he said.

"Monster? Emmett isn't a monster." I told him.

"Yes, he is Bella; he killed millions, thousands and even more, just so he can feed." Edward looked at me with angry eyes, as if I couldn't under the concept here.

"Edward, listen—" I began to say but Emmett cut me off.

"I know you all think of me as a monster, because I'm part of the Volturi, and killing innocents just to feed. I know I've killed many…but don't you think I regret my ways, well it's not like I had a choice—the Volturi … I followed everything they tell me to do, just so I can stay alive, on my feet and living my life in such complete darkness, that all I wanted to do is escape from. When Bella came into my life, I found hope. Hope I never thought existed, a hope to love someone, a hope to get out of those pits of hell and even escaping from my own personal prison. My dark cave of pure hatred upon myself and to those around me. Bella changed my ways, she was my light. And I thank her for that; I thank her for putting up with all my crap. And putting up with everything that I may have done wrong."

Everyone stayed silent after Emmett's Speech, some were surprise how sincere he was, and so honest.

"Okay, I think it's best if we take this inside." Esme began. "And no more snarling, violence and even accusing."

'I love you Esme.' I mouthed towards her as her eyes landed on my face.

She smiled at me and said. "Come, here child. Give me a hug." I didn't make any second thoughts; I left Emmett's arms to jump into my mother's.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, burying my face into her shoulder, sobbing dryly.

"I miss you so much Isabella, we all did. We never thought you would be alive or coming back to us." Esme explained sounding like she as well going to sob.

"I miss you too, mom. I miss all of you."

After I was released from Esme's arms Alice took me in hers.

"Oh! Bellaaaa! I miss you so much." Alice exclaimed cheerfully. "Now my shopping partner is back. I don't need to ask Edweirdo to come with me or Jazzy."

In the corner of my eyes I saw Edward rolling his eyes while Jasper sighed in relieved.

I giggled and announced to her. "I would be happy to go shopping with you Ally!"

I heard a gasp; I then turned my attention to my beautiful, doll like sister. Rosalie.

"Miracle! Bella finally going to shopping with Alice willingly. Who are you and what have you done to Bella, the anti-shopping girl?"

I smiled at her and left Alice's side to hug Rosalie.

"Hey, sis. I'm glad you're back. Now we have lots of catching up to do. Like working on cars or something."

"Yeah, sure." I nodded my head and then turned my attention toward Jasper who was standing next to a very hyper Alice.

"Jazzy!" I exclaimed before I flew into his arms.

"Hello to you too. Shrimp." Jasper teased. I quickly gave him a kiss on the cheeks and made my way to the two people who stayed frozen on their spots and looking at me attentively. As if to examine my every move.

"Dad, Edward." I smiled at them.

"I know you guys are just very protective of me… but I'm a big girl now, I can take care of myself. And I promise Emmett's not dangerous."

I gauged in their expression, before I pulled both of them into a groups with only the three of us.

"I miss you papa, Eddie so much!" I placed kisses upon their cheeks, and then releasing them.

"We miss you too Bella." They said in unison.

Everyone, expect my father, Emmett and I stayed behind, while everyone walked into the house, to give us '_some privacy'_.

"I'm still upset about finding you sleeping with my daughter…but I hoped you guys would have waited for the right time, you know after marriage or something."

My father explained. "I'm sorry to react that way Emmett. Please forgive me for my rudeness."

"It's alright." Emmett accepted my father's apology.

"We have a lot of catching up to do as well, Emmett." My father smiled at Emmett.

"Huh?" I said without thing, staring at my father.

"Oh, you had forgotten haven't you Emmett, everything from your human life?" My father asked him.

"I'm afraid so." There was sadness in his eyes.

"Don't worry Emmett. I'll help you remember." My father assured him.

Now, this got me curious. They were best of friends? But how did Emmett had forgotten that or his Human life?

It still hasn't made any sense and what happened that drew then apart when they had become immortals?

Well, I'll be there when my father tells their story himself, that's for sure.

**

* * *

**

**I hope you guys liked it, sorry for taking too long to update, I've been busy lately that's all. Thanks for supporting my story.**


	23. Hello My Loves (NOTE)

05/28/13

Hey loves,

It's been a while since I've written anything FanFiction based. And it's always author notes or letter everyone has been receiving from me. Well you see the truth is I have gone through many obstacles along the way. so Let's start with me leaving FanFiction until now. I did start writing stories when I was in eight grade and now I am currently in college. So I went through ALOT for these past few years. And I miss writing stories for you guys and I know most of you might have noticed that I deleted a lot of my stories except one which is this story that I am posting this on. I apologies for the inconvenience I truly mean it. I do care what you guys have to say. I really blame my busy schedule and life itself. But now that I do have free time and actually now on break since a couple of hours ago I just finished my first year of college. And I am super excited for the summer time and I will write, but don't get upset I am going to continue this story but it will take time to refresh my mind so instead I am going to publish a new story which is going to be a Bella/Carlisle story I have been itching to do for these couple of years. :D I am glad to be back officially in this wonderful community. I never lost that spark in my heart for twilight. :)


End file.
